


A Lull by the Moon

by MistressOlive



Category: Shinzo (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOlive/pseuds/MistressOlive
Summary: After two years of endless travel, a group of enterrans, along with a single human travelled to a town. Sago hears rumours about an extremely aggressive headmistress at a mansion. His memories began to trigger when he realized the headmistress is someone he used to know, Malaya. When he learns that Malaya is under a curse, he works to break it.How much damage did the curse cause? Wouldn't it be better to remain curse? If the curse is broken, how will it affect Malaya after words? Is it possible to kill something that lives on negative emotion?





	1. Chapter 1

Two years had past since Yakumo’s death. She would live on forever in the hearts of those who knew her. Yakumo was an inspiration to humans and enterrans alike. She was always so kind and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Yakumo believed everyone had some good in them. Sago, Kutahl and Binka will never forget her light in times of darkness. There was others within the group who followed Yakumo. Where could they be?

 

When the group came across a thriving town, they all decided to take a break for a meal and stay the night. While everyone settled at a small pub, Sago, the humanoid water enterran began to think about Mushra. He pondered about where in the world he could be, but then he remembered that Mushra had an older sister. He began to think long and hard about who Mushra’s sister used to be. The metal spoon kept hitting the sides of the ceramic tea cup while Sago wandered to the deep corners of his memories.

 

“Sago!” Binka, the human in the group, called to get his attention. “Stop making that racket!” He was quiet as he gently sipped his tea. “What’s the matter? You’re spacing out.”

 

“I just remembered that… Mushra has an older sister.” Sago replied while putting the cup back down to the table. Everyone was surprised by his sudden realization. Mushra barely mentioned having any siblings, let alone a sister. However, Sago could not remember anymore about her, not even her name. A big part of him felt like there was something important he should know. Who was she? How come it took two years for Sago to be reminded? His train of thought was broken when he began to hear people talking at the table behind them.

 

“Anyone have any idea what happened to Draguton?” A strange human wondered. 

 

“Who knows. It has been two years. There are many different rumors about what happened to him,” said a gecko enterran. “Some say he ran away, but others say that the Guardian of Enterra destroyed him.”

 

“Guardian of Enterra? Why would they attack Draguton? I heard the guardian would only target those who have lost their way. As far as I remember Draguton was actually a good person.” The human in awe asked. “Do anyone know who or what the guardian is?”

 

“There’s a legend among Enterrans about a wolf that walked the earth by night. She defended the innocent and defeated the ones who have lost their way. No one knows the identity of the guardian but enterrans both feared and loved her nonetheless, for she gave everyone a sense of security. Sometimes, during the night, those who are lucky, will see her and experience the moon at its best.” Sago interrupted, mindless speaking without realizing what he was saying. Binka and Kutahl were amazed that Sago was able to speak up like that. He was almost shocked at himself for knowing the legend so well. He felt it had been forever since he heard that story. Even though that legend was recited perfectly, Sago could not remember where he heard it.

 

The humanoid gecko approached Sago and his friends, curious about what he just said. “Wow, you know about that legend too? What about the Enterran lore about the moon goddess?” He sat in the spare seat, cradling his chin in the palm of his hands with a wide grin.

 

He instantly looked up from his drink, just as his lips grazed across the glassy glaze on the cup. “Moon Goddess?” He asked.

 

“Yes. It is said that the moon goddess gave up her immortality to cope with her loneliness. She wanted to be a part of this world so people would love her and rejoice in her presence. However, she had no memories of her life as a goddess so she could never remember why she came down to Enterra in the first place. But, her overprotective nature gave her the title Guardian of Enterra.” The gecko explained.

 

“So, you’re saying that the guardian of Enterra and the moon goddess are one in the same?” Binka asked, slapping her hands on the table.

 

A seat was pulled up next to the gecko enterran. “That’s just a story,” said the human in question. “Legends like that are only to give people a sense of hope and reasoning.”

 

Kutahl’s youngest kitten, Este added. “I think stories like that are amazing. I bet the guardian is beautiful.”

 

The gecko smiled kindly at Este’s remark then looked around the table. “You guys don’t seem to be from here. Am I right?” The gecko asked. Everyone nodded in response. “My name is Ichabod.” He introduced himself.

 

“And my name is Mikano. It really nice to see new faces around here,” the human added to the introduction.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you all. My name is Sago. And these are my friends, Binka, Kutahl and his kittens are Este, Rei and Sen.” Sago said, happy about getting acquainted with these people. Getting to know new faces was always exciting after long hours of traveling.

 

“So what brings you guys all the way to a small town like Lunar Cove?” Mikano wondered after ordering another hot chocolate.

 

“We’re on a mission!” Sen and Rei both chimed.

 

“Really? What kind of mission?” Mikano was delighted by the enthusiasm of the little kittens.

 

“To discover all the delicacies of the world!” Kutahl replied thinking only of his stomach. Binka kicked him in the leg for lying to the strangers. He flinched and pulled his ears back with a little groan.

 

“We’re actually looking for a friend of ours. He went missing two years ago,” Sago said, “you wouldn’t happen to know of anyone by the name of Mushra, would you?” It was worth a shot to ask. Maybe these people would have some kind of lead on him.

 

Ichabod and Mikano looked at each other confused. “Sorry we don’t know of anyone by that name,” the human sounded slightly disappointed for not being able to help.

 

“That’s fine,” Sago sighed rubbing his helmet, trying to think of other ways to find Mushra. “Is there at least a place to stay for the night?” he wondered.

 

“Well there is Luna’s Inn,” Ichabod told them “It’s a big mansion that doubles as hotel for travelers. It’s rather big so it's not hard to miss.” The water enterran noticed there was discomfort in Ichabod’s facial expressions, with the mention of that mansion.

 

“But be warned, the headmistress of that place is cursed,” Mikano said.

 

“W-what do you mean by that?” Binka gulped.

 

“Those are just rumors, Mikano,” the gecko argued with a slight tremor in his voice. 

 

“But they’re true! It is said that anyone who tries to get close to the headmistress disappears!” She pleaded. “People even complained about her being really aggressive towards her employees, which made the customers uncomfortable.”

 

“But that curse is just a myth,” he continued to argue. Sago and his friends all looked at each other. People in the pub were getting concerned about the dispute among the two. Ichabod gritted his teeth, frustrated about something.

 

Sago approached him with genuine concern. “You look as if you know something. Care to tell us what’s on your mind?”

 

“I want to believe that headmistress is a good person, but when I was employed at that inn for a month, I discovered that she was not the person she used to be. It got too stressful at that place so I quit,” the gecko said, “I never learned her name but I remember seeing her around town when Draguton was here. But when he disappeared, she completely changed,” there was emotion pain clear on Ichabod’s face, “that enterran always looked like she was lost, emotionally, at first but during the time she was here she began to smile more. But something happened that I know nothing about,” he lowered his head with a sigh. “I really liked watching her being so happy.”

 

“Sounds like you might have fallen in love with her,” Kutahl observed, fingering along his whiskers.

 

Ichabod blushed. “I will admit that I had a small crush on her but I knew I never had a shot with her. She was with Draguton at the time. But now that I discovered her true nature, I don’t think I could go back to those feelings.”

 

“Thank you for the warning, everyone but I think we’ll take the risk,” Sago patted Ichabod on the shoulder. “Since it’s the only option we have, we’ll go there. Maybe there’s a chance that the curse really is a myth.” Plus after learning about the headmistress, his curiosity was at the most high. Who was this enterran everyone was so afraid of? Could she really be cursed? Or was there something more going on? Sago wanted to find out.

 

As the group of travelers stood at the front of the mansion they all got a looming feeling coming from the building. It was not run down but the aura around it threw all of them for a loop. But that feeling could be a result of overthinking the stories they heard earlier. They needed a place to stay the night so they had no other choice but to walk through the front door. A humanoid black cat greeted them as they walked into the lobby. It was absolutely stunning. The floors were so shiny that Binka could see her own reflection. The kittens ran around in the giant room, having fun with seeing themselves in the floors. Sago’s eyes followed the red carpet that stretched from the entrance all the way to the stairway. His attention was then caught by a mysterious woman in a yellow robe. Her hood was up, covering her eyes, allowing Sago and everyone to only see the bottom half of her face. 

 

“Greetings fellow travelers,” her smile seemed forced, “welcome to Luna’s Inn.” Sago could hear a hint of annoyance in the friendly greeting.

 

“Hello there,” Kutahl said, oblivious to the energy the headmistress was projecting. “I take it you are the headmistress of this place?” The large cat observed.

 

“You’re quick to think so and I admire that. Yes, I am the headmistress and I came to greet you. I am pleased to meet all of you,” she bowed. Sago did not take his eyes off her for a second. She may be acting friendly but something still felt... off.

 

“Sago, this headmistress doesn’t seem that bad. Do you think the people here might have misjudged her?” Kutahl whispered.

 

“I don’t know, Kutahl. Something doesn’t seem to add up,” Sago said.

 

“How?” Kutahl wondered.

 

“Remember what Ichabod said about her? That she was aggressive towards her employees? People wouldn’t say such things unless they were to experience something awful,” Sago said, while watching Binka and the kittens run around. Binka tilted her head, as he was watching them. It had been a while since they seen Sago with such a serious face. Why would he take interest in the woman? “Are there any rules we should be aware of?” He asked with piercing eyes.

 

The headmistress gave a crooked smile. “Yes, in matter of fact there are,” she paused for a moment. “If anyone tries to enter my room or any other of the locked rooms without permission, severe consequences will be in order.” Everyone simply looked at each other, surprised by those strange rules. What business could travellers have in going into the mistress’s room? Were there really secrets within the mansion that no one are allowed to know about?

 

While everyone was getting settled away in their room, Sago pondered about the headmistress. Even though he could not see her face properly, he felt like he was staring at a ghost. Did he know her? But how? That was the first time Sago had been to Lunar Cove. So he couldn’t know anyone. Sago rubbed his head as he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Why was it bothering him? Could it have something to do with Mushra’s sister? But no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember her name.

 

He washed his face and gave a sigh. His hand quivered as he took off his helmet, just long enough to wash it properly. Sago’s eyes shifted to his reflection in the mirror. His blue hair was getting longer, then he laid his gaze on the reason for the helmet, his horns. They’re small but still noticeable. Another sighed through his lips as he put it on again. No one was allowed to see what was under there.

 

“Sago, are you feeling alright?” Binka asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

“I’m fine. I think I’m just tired from all the traveling,” he lied. Sago knew he could trust Binka with his feelings but he didn’t want to worry her about what was really going on in his head. She wasn’t buying it, she could tell there was something on his mind. He was forced to back away slightly as Binka invaded his personal space, while looking into his eyes.

 

“That headmistress, do you really think there could be a secret that no one is allowed to know?” Rei asked, while his brother Sen bounced on the bed.

 

“I wonder if it has to with her curse,” Sen added.

 

“What kind of curse do you think it is?” Este asked, sitting on Kutahl’s lap.

 

“I bet the curse turns her into an angry monster at night!” Sen teased.

 

“And the curse can be contagious!” Rei said, going along with his brother. Their little sister whimpered and hugged into her uncle’s arm.

 

“Now don’t tease your sister like that,” Kutahl said. Este pulled her ears back, still scared about the curse.

 

Binka bent down to the little one. “The curse is just A rumor. No one has any proof that it exists. I’m sure the headmistress simply doesn’t like to be in the company of others and she just made it up to keep people away,” she hypothesized to reassure them. While everyone else seemed to relax, Sago on the other hand, was not buying it.

 

Everyone was in awe at all the food spread throughout the table. Kutahl was amazed as well but his attention was caught by a beautiful humanoid white cat with brilliant violet eyes. She wore a pretty purple uniform that doubled as her apron. Sago admired how beautiful she was as well but his mind was on other matters to really give her much thought. 

 

“What is your name?” Kutahl demanded politely.

 

“Kateal is my name,” she replied smiling while giving a polite curtsy. “Please, eat as much as you like. All food are complementary to all guests.” Everyone, besides Sago dug into the food. Kateal noticed he wasn’t eating and tilted her head at him. “Are you not hungry?” She wondered.

 

“Sorry, I have things playing on my mind,” he said, trying to play it off. He reached for a piece of a lamb and bit into it. While it tasted delicious, Sago could not take his mind off the headmistress.

 

“May I ask what your names are?” She asked.

 

“I’m Binka,” the human said. “The twin kittens are named Rei and Sen while the youngest of the three is Este.”

 

“You’re really pretty,” Este said smiling up at the white cat. Kateal smiled gently. “This big kitty is our Uncle Kutahl.” She said in his place, since he was more caught up in stuffing his face. “And the guy lost in thought over there is Sago.”

 

“Did you say your names were Sago and Kutahl?” Kateal said, surprised. Everyone looked at each other, unsure about what the waitress was getting at. “You’ll have to excuse me.” Strange, no one had reacted that way to their names before. Sago told everyone else to enjoy their meal while he followed Kateal. Maybe that was a clue to what was actually going on in the inn. When he reached the top of the stairway, he heard yelling coming from a room nearby. He hid himself behind the corner of the hallway. “But Mistress, they could be the ones who can release you. What about the prophecy?” Kateal begged beyond the doors.

 

Prophecy? That drew Sago in closer, he had to know more.

 

“That stupid prophecy was only spoken to give everyone false hope,” yelled the headmistress from inside the room. “Stop trying to pester me about a journal that I want nothing to do with! Now get out and do your job!”

 

“But Mistress, your journal spoke of their names!” Kateal pleaded.

 

“Out!” The headmistress screamed.

 

Kateal ran out from the room, face soaked from tears. She paused as she seen Sago in the corner of her eye but continued running away. He felt bad about what happened, Kateal did not deserve to be scolded like that, she was only trying to help. If the journal she had spoke about his and Kutahl’s name, maybe that meant she knew them. There were so many questions that needed answers, he had to approach the mistress. Just as Sago was about to knock on the headmistress’s door, he heard whimpering coming from within the room.

 

“Why am I so miserable?” She sniffed back her tears. “I have all this money but still I feel like there’s a void in my heart. Why do I feel so lost?” She continued to sob. Sago’s heart broke listening to her vent. “Kateal thinks she knows so much about me yet I have no memories of those she speaks of. If I don’t remember then they never happened as far as I’m concerned.”

 

As Sago turned to leave he noticed another room behind him with the sign saying “Only Water”. This peaked his curiosity. Why would there be a door here with that kind of sign? What did “Only Water” mean? He reached out to grab the knob but stopped when someone behind spoke up.

 

“Have you heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?” the familiar voice behind him could only be one person. Her hood was down, so Sago could really get a good look at headmistress. She bared a striking resemblance to Mushra, so much that it scared him. The headmistress did not say anything else for a moment. It felt as though this meeting was fated but she brought the moment to an end when she spoke again. “However, there’s a saying after curiosity killed the cat. Do you know what it is?” Sago shook his head. “Generosity brought it back.” She gave Sago a stern stare. “Consider my warning generosity. Try opening that door again and I’ll make sure to cut off your hands!” With that said the headmistress slammed the door in Sago’s face.

 

He had no other choice but go back to his friends. Even though he wanted to go further, he still had to respect the headmistress of this place. She could have been more aggressive towards him but she seemed more confused than Sago anticipated. Maybe Kateal could give him some answers. She might know something. Plus, he wanted to see how she was doing, it’s never easy to be yelled at.

 

“Hey Sago, where did you go?” Binka wondered.

 

He didn’t answer, just redirected the attention. “Anyone know where Kateal is? I want to speak to her.”

 

“Now that you mention it, she seemed awfully distressed when running into the kitchen,” Kutahl observed. Sago walked towards the kitchen, everyone else followed. Kateal was chopping up carrots as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks. “My dear, why are you so down?” Kutahl asked, genuinely concerned.

 

Kateal would not answer but as the silence was kept the kittens became uneasy. They leaped up on the counter and looked up at her. They all wanted to know why she was upset. Then Sago placed a hand on her’s. “Please tell us what happened,” he begged. “Why did the mistress yell at you like that?”

 

She let out a sigh. “About two years ago, after Draguton went missing, the mistress opened up this mansion as her own business. She was always so aggressive towards anyone who became curious about her. So a lot of people, who gave her much thought, would become victim to her wrath,” Kateal paused to wiped the water from her face. Binka wet a clean cloth for her to use, she kindly thanked Binka then continued. “One day, when the mistress decided to go outside, my sister and I curiously decided to snoop through her room. We found a journal that mentioned she had a brother and shared adventures with enterrans while they journeyed with a human to a place called Shinzo.

 

“However, we were caught red handed. That was the most aggressive we’ve ever seen her. The mistress threw things at us and ordered us to destroy the book. My sister was devastated and quit her job. I could have quit but I decided to stay, not only because I needed the money but I know that all this aggression is a mask,” Kateal explained. Sago frowned as he heard more of this woman. “I just wish there was some way to help her.”

 

All were silent for a moment until Binka spoke up. “Shinzo? Does that mean she knew Yakumo?” She smile with idea of someone else who Yakumo knew.

 

“If she were to know Yakumo, then we would have met her. But I don’t have any memories of anyone else in our group other than Mushra,” Kutahl argued.

 

“Don’t forget Kutahl, we were all separated when the timelines were changed. I knew we were forgetting someone but I could never remember her name. Now that Kateal has explained this to us I remember her,” Sago said. His eyes were like fire as the vague memories of his past were racing back to him.

 

“Well… What’s her name Sago?” Binka asked impatiently.

 

“Mushra’s older sister and the headmistress are the same person. Her name is Malaya.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

At the wake of dawn Sago and Kutahl were the first to rise from their slumber. Although Sago did not get a good night’s sleep, he had to keep his promise to Kateal; to meet her at the waterfall, just north of the town. Sago woke Binka and the kittens for them to get ready to move out. The young ones had a bit of trouble opening their eyes but managed to get up nonetheless. When Kutahl handed the roomkey back to the front desk, everyone made their way out of the building.  
  
Este was reading the map that Kateal drew for them. She told them to meet her at a specific spot. A trail led a short ways out of town, up to a heavy forest area. Sago heard a waterfall drawing closer as they continued to walk. Binka spotted Kateal sitting on a stump, near the river.  
  
“Good morning,” Kateal greeted softly, “I hope you slept well.”  
  
“Best sleep I had in awhile,” Kutahl replied. Sago decided not to answer, he didn’t want to worry Kateal. “Why did you have us meet out here?”  
  
Kateal dug through her backpack and took out an old book. Sago was shocked, he remembered it. “T-this is…” he stuttered. His hands tremoured they reached towards it. He looked up at Kateal, eyes still expressing the sudden surprise. “But how? Didn’t she tell you to destroy this journal?”  
  
“To be honest, I almost did but someone told me not to do it,” Kateal told him, looking down at the rocky ground.  
  
“Who told you not to throw it away?”  Binka asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
“The morning after the mistress yelled at us, I came up here for a walk. I was very upset, contemplating on whether or not to quit my job. I flicked through the pages, and became depressed about what kind of person Malaya was: Always willing to do what it took to protect those she cared about.” The tears of the feline rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. “I wanted to give up on the idea of the mistress returning to the person she once was. Before I could throw it away, a mechanical horse spoke to me. Telling me not to do it. It explained that the person who owned the book will want it once again.”  
  
“Do you really think the answers are in that book?” Binka wondered, looking at Sago.  
  
“If I remember correctly, Malaya wrote about everything from our adventures to Shinzo. Even the time we first met,” he pondered.   
  
Kateal handed Sago the journal. He flicked through the pages, and landed on the entry he was talking about, then began to read out loud.  
  
_“Dear Human Diary,_ _April 1st, 2513_ __  
__  
_I had been captured by King Daku. Turns out that he was not a very trustworthy ruler of the insect tribe. After I told him about my ambitions to learn about the human race, and that I was fully prepared to protect the last remaining human, King Daku ordered my imprisonment in the castle. There were countless ways they tried to force me into submission, to become King Daku’s servant but I fought against everything he dished out at me. I wasn't about to allow myself to become a puppet. I would rather die. King Daku was going to allow my wish to happen._ __  
__  
_On the day I was scheduled for execution, there was a change of plans. I heard guards talking about a human and three enterrans making their way to the castle. Even though I wanted to escape, to help the human, I was too exhausted from the abuse. I could barely keep my eyes open. Without realizing it I drifted to sleep._ __  
__  
_Later, I heard chatter coming from within the room. One of them sounded like Mushra. There was no way that my brother was here as well. It had to be my mind playing tricks. But then another asked about who I was. Mushra denied me. This must be punishment for leaving him a long time ago. I left to continue my research on humans._ __  
__  
_My eyes shifted to the stranger in a sky blue helmet, and dark blue cape, who was swinging my way. He wrapped his strong legs around my body to chew off the gag I was forced to wear. I licked my lips to wet them with what little hydration I had left. I could barely talk and I was in a desperate need of water, but Daku didn’t care about me receiving any special treatment, considering I was supposed to die today. The one named Sago said he was going to figure out a plan to rescue the human named Yakumo. Mushra and the other two enterrans must be the ones protecting them._ __  
__  
_When Doctor Parasite came into the room, to use the maggots to enslave Mushra, Sago and the large yellow cat, known as Kutahl, a robotic pod name Hakuba frightened the doctor away and worked on freeing them. I thought I was going to be left behind but Hakuba chewed away at my binds and told me to escape while I could. I was grateful, however, I had troubles standing. I had been tied up and hung from the ceiling for so long, I almost forgot how to use my legs. Mushra wanted to leave me but Sago wouldn’t hear of it. Like a gentleman, he offered a hand to help me, I could not let his generosity go unanswered. Holding my hand, he ran with me through the hallways until I remembered how to use my legs again. When we passed the kitchen I ran in for an ambush to steal what water and food was available. All I could find was an apple and a jug of milk. I had to take what I could get._ __  
__  
_I split up from Sago to go my own way. First, I went to a secured room to retrieve my crescent moon sickle. I wasn’t about to let King Daku to have this precious item. As I kept running throughout the castle I heard voices coming from the courtroom. Quietly, I looked into the room to see King Daku was talking to someone trapped in a cage. Could that be the human Mushra and the others were protecting? I had to know but being on ground view was risky, so I climbed the walls the best I could, to allow myself to get a bird’s eye view of the room. When King Daku was needed for further instructions, he and the servant next to him left, leaving the human alone. So I took the opportunity to jump down. That was a mistake, my legs were weaker than I anticipated. Yakumo gasped from the sudden surprise but I quickly shushed her. I reassured her that I was not there to harm her but to help free her. I was then struck in the back by a weapon and noticed King Daku behind me. He was impressed that I was able to escape my prison but said that my wanting in protecting the human would be my downfall. He sent some of his men at me for an attack, to distract me while they took Yakumo away. That was all the motivation I needed in order to shake these insect guards off and to rush to her aid._ __  
__  
_When I found them, I leaped to attack King Daku as he was just about to order the execution of the human girl. He blocked my attack and was confused about why I was so caught up in protecting someone known to be evil. I told him that there are so much about humans that Enterrans were blind about. People like King Daku was more monstrous than an innocent human being. But he wouldn’t hear anymore of it. He knocked me back as the castle began to crumble around him. I was feeling weak again, I still didn’t have enough water in my system to keep me going. The human screamed for me to run away but that was not an option, I had to keep the promise I made to myself long ago: If I ever met a human, I would protect them with everything I had._ __  
__  
_The ground under us split violently, causing me to lose my balance, and then I was knocked to the side by King Daku’s subject, Ketei. I was too weak to fight him, his force was so hard it sent me flying through the brick castle walls. Everything went black until I heard a voice calling out to me. It was Sago, he managed to catch me before I received anymore damage. He asked if I was okay but I jolted out his arms. Even though I had to put on a brave face, I couldn’t help but flinch from the pain in my shoulders. Sago expressed his concern but I wanted to protect the human._ __  
__  
_Mushra was looking at two of the same human as I peeked down towards the situation. There were two, however, only one was the real Yakumo. If he picked wrong, the human would suffer the consequences, but he was lucky in choosing the right one. I leaped out of the falling castle to go help my brother against Ketei. Sago and Kutahl followed. My knees bent out of control as I landed, still not stable enough for this amount of jumping. Sago and Kutahl helped me back up then Mushra told me to go away. I was too weak to fight, I would only get in the way. I protested saying I wanted to help them. However, when he sent Yakumo, the human, away with Hakuba, Sago told me to go with them. Looking into his eyes, he was being sincere when he said I should be out of harm’s way. They’ll deal with King Daku. Yakumo told me not to argue and to join her._ __  
__  
_When we landed on the shore just before King Daku’s castle, I fell to my knees. Yakumo wondered what was the matter and I explained that I was trapped in that castle for a month. I could tell she was worried for my well being. She instantly began to cook a meal for us to share. I told her that it wasn’t necessary but she wouldn’t hear of it. I needed help and she was going to do what it took to make me healthy again. Yakumo offered me some water and the stew she made. Her kindness brought tears to my eyes. If I wanted any food at all I had to do favours for others, while on my journey. And after being abused by King Daku’s men I almost forgot what it was like to feel any sort of kindness. Enterrans always said that humans were evil creatures but Yakumo was far from evil._ __  
__  
_Mushra, Sago and Kutahl all returned safely while Yakumo gave me another bowl of stew. Kutahl was eager to share the meal with us. Sago sat next to me with a gentle smile, while Mushra acted like I was a complete stranger. I then introduced myself as Malaya, seeing as they were all such an interesting bunch. Yakumo asked for me to join them on their quest to find a place called Shinzo. I never heard of Shinzo but I agreed._ __  
__  
_I tried to stand only to fall back down again. Sago was worried about me traveling in my condition. Mushra wanted to leave me behind, saying that I would just get in the way and that I could barely take care of myself. Sago argued in my place by stating that I still insisted on protecting Yakumo, even with the condition I was in. But Mushra was right, if I stayed I would just get in the way. By using the tree next to me, I was able to steady myself to my feet. Sago protested but I ignored him when I spotted my old friend, Ponta._ __  
__  
_I gathered my strength to run over to it. Something about it seemed strange, it didn’t look active. But, as soon as I spoke its name, its robotic eyes glowed. It told me it fell into a slumber while waiting for me to return. I noticed Sago beside me as he was curious about my traveling companion. It reminded him of Hakuba, only Ponta had legs, while Hakuba had fins and hovered. Ponta stood as it realized how low my energy levels were. It told me to ride on its back while it used a special light to alleviate some of my pain._ __  
__  
_Before that, I rooted through Ponta’s storage compartment to find an old book I found on my journey to research about human life. I didn’t know the language well enough to understand what was being said. I decided to show it to Yakumo and she explained that it was called a children’s book. Young humans would read these kinds of books to learn how to read better and to learn about good morals to carry out through their lives. It always brought joy to those who read them. I could understand that, just by looking at the illustrations I received the similar feeling._ __  
__  
_I gave the book to Yakumo for she seemed so happy to see something from her time. It didn’t bother me one bit to give it to her. Yakumo then mentioned that I shared some resemblance to Mushra. I then told her that I was actually his older sister. Everyone was shocked to know that Mushra even had a sibling. He didn’t seem happy that I told everyone this but they were going to find out sooner or later, now that I was going to join everyone on their journey to Shinzo. Hopefully, I’ll regain my strength in order to carry out my promise._ __  
__  
_Malaya.”_  
  
Everyone was silent, mildly confused about that entry. The first to speak up was Kutahl. “After hearing this, I now remember what kind of person Malaya was,” Kutahl said, “she was one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for.”  
  
“I remember everything about her now…” Sago said, feeling a little depressed, “she protected Yakumo just like we did.” He then understood why Malaya’s presence created such a whirlpool of emotions. They had history… they were in love.  
  
“How come she wasn’t there during the battle with Lanancuras?” Binka asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
“I’m sure Malaya had a good reason,” Este replied.  
  
“May I?” Kateal asked, holding out her hand for Sago to pass the journal back to her, just long enough to flick to the last entry. Sago scanned over it and his lips quivered with more emotions. No one understood why he was emotional all of a sudden until Kateal read the entry in Sago’s place.  
  
_“Dear Human Diary_ _July 3rd, 2515_ __  
__  
_I’ve had it with trying to figure out the secrets of my past. They were starting to scare me. Besides, the person I was then does not matter, the person I am now should be what’s most important. Draguton was the one I love, how could I be thinking about someone I didn’t know?_ __  
__  
_During the night, I took the opportunity to bask in the moon’s beauty. Lately, the weather was gross and hiding the moon behind the clouds. But tonight, I was allowed to see it again. I was content as I sat next to the stream, thinking about my next plan of action. Should I stay or go on a wild goose chase? I don’t even know his name. Looking for this mysterious Entarran might be a lost cause, but maybe Mushra would have some clue of who he may be. However, I haven’t heard from my brother since we split up… I do hope he was staying out of trouble._ __  
__  
_As my gaze upon the moon settled, my heart raced. I saw the person’s face within the light. When I closed my eyes to force myself look away, I then heard a soft, affectionate, voice whisper in the wind; speaking my name. It didn’t sound like Draguton’s. I was becoming frustrated, more than I could handle. I flicked through your pages again but still everything was blank, just like my memories. Emotions took over, I shouldn’t be fighting against a past I never had. So, I threw you in the river._ __  
__  
_With my head rested between my knees, I heard soft footsteps. I didn’t care who was there, I simply was too busy fighting back the tears to cry. Then I heard a soft voice. It wasn’t Draguton nor anyone else I recognized. A robotic horse stood in front of me as I lifted my head, with you in it's mouth. It stepped out of the river and passed you back. It introduced itself as Ponta, and it even knew my name. I was confused. How could it know my name? Ponta said to look inside the journal. I argued by saying there was nothing written in the journal that could help me. But as I flick through some of the beginning pages, they weren’t blank anymore. How could that be? When did I write all of those entries? There’s even an entry written by Yakumo; she wrote it before the timelines were rewritten. Ponta then explained that I used a special ink to write my entries, one that could be reactivated by water._ __  
__  
_I read some of my past entries and tears flowed down my face. All my memories had returned. Yakumo wasn’t lying about who I was. Yakumo was an angel that touched my heart. Then I remembered that last day, all of us did our part to destroy the evil Mushrambo. Mushra, Kutahl, Sago and I. And now I understand why my feelings were so conflicted. I had a history with Sago, we were in love during a different time and it was cut short. But during this timeline, I was in love with Draguton. Now that I have my memories back, I was also reminded that I was a hyper Enterran connected to the moon. Ponta added that I was once known as the Guardian of Enterra._ __  
__  
_As the sun began to rise, I went to find Draguton at his mansion. A part of me was excited to have my memories again but another part of me ached. I couldn’t stay anymore, Yakumo might need me. When I broke the news to him, he was angry; he wanted me to stay. But I argued by explaining my past to him and as the Guardian of Enterra, I had to protect those who were chosen to defend this planet. Before one of us would regret doing something, I hopped on Ponta’s back and rode away towards the east, towards the ruins of Shinzo._ __  
__  
_It had been m onths since I left Yakumo, I prayed nothing happened to her during my absence. Ponta galloped as fast as it could and within days we arrived. I looked around to find Yakumo, only to find her collapsed on the ground, unconscious. She was so relieved to see me when she woke up and I gave my sincerest apology for yelling at her and doubting the truth she spoke of. Yakumo told me she already forgiven me and that it wasn’t my fault. Her kindness was almost painful, she never held a grudge, so there was no gap between us. Our friendship continued where it left off. Yakumo trusted me from the beginning and that was something that was never going to change._ __  
__  
_Just when I thought my life was starting to look up. I was surrounded by familiar Enterrans. I almost relaxed when I noticed it Draguton was with them. But I was ambushed by his followers. Luckily, I was able to shake them. I demanded to know why the protector of a town would pick a fight with me… I thought he loved me._ __  
__  
_Turned out he never loved me. The moment he met me, Draguton knew there was something special. He planned on taking my soul card, but because I had no memories, Draguton wanted to wait until I was able to regain them. By regaining what was lost my hyper powers returned as well, so by absorbing my card along with my current memories, I would have given him more power. I was heartbroken. He was using me this entire time. Playing with my emotions, so I could let my guard down long enough for him to take what didn’t belong to him. Yakumo was also hurt by the fact I was toyed with, and unloved by someone I trusted. She mentioned that Sago wouldn’t have done that. I couldn’t help but cry because of the mistakes I made and I knew what had to happen. Yakumo offered to help me fight but I insisted she conserve her energy._ __  
__  
_By changing into my hyper form, the battle between me, Draguton and his followers began. Everyone was too weak to be a challenge for me, even with the numbers against me. Once they were carded, Draguton absorbed all of them then hyper changed. Our battle went on for hours. I haven’t slept during the day so I could feel my energy depleting. But as the moon’s glow created shadows from within the sky, I absorbed the gentle light as if I were a plant, feeding from the sun’s rays. I’ve always had an advantage at night and this time was no different. My powers were amplified, which allowed me to use what magic I had to finally destroy Draguton. With a heavy heart, I cut his card, for knew if he could return, he’d come for me again._ __  
__  
_I then learned that even though Draguton was a problem, there was even greater problems. Lanancuras was breaking out of his prison, however, with more followers hunting me down, I had to leave. Yakumo told me that it would be okay for me to go. I felt bad but Yakumo must focus on her duties and protect the planet. She also told me that Mushrambo was on the way, so she wouldn’t be alone for long. I bowed to her and thanked her for everything. I also told her not to mention me around Mushra and the others, they didn’t need the memories of me to cloud their main focus with the upcoming battle._ __  
__  
_I realized the ones after me were extremely dangerous. I barely slept to keep them from destroying the village of Lunar Cove. Even with the light of the moon, I still had to sleep but everyone was after my powers and it began to get to be too much. Then I stumbled upon a mage who said she could help me. She told me that the only way for me to be free, was to erase my memories. Anyone who was after me would realize my card was no longer of any use, for my abilities would be forgotten. However, I would also forget about everything, including the memories I recently regained and ever being in love. After my mind would be erased, I would not even remember having a brother. This was the only way for me to protect myself and everyone I know. If someone else were to get their hands on my powers, who knows what kind of destruction they would cause. So… with this... I say goodbye._ __  
  
_Malaya_ __  
__P.S. Only by the hands of water shall I be free.”  
  
Kateal closed the journal and looked at everyone. They were all saddened. That was the fate Malaya chose for herself, in order to protect those she cared about. Este was the first to cry. Kutahl picked up his little kitten and wiped her face. Sago looked at everyone then walked to the river, looking down at his reflection.   
  
“Sago, are you okay?” Kateal asked, walking next to him. She placed a furry white hand on his back while he sobbed.  
  
“I feel horrible, Kateal,” he said, “Malaya chose that fate because she had no one else to protect her. I wish I could have been there to help her.” Tears pour out of his eyes, creating droplets into the river, as he understood what she did. “If only we learned about this sooner, we could have saved her!”  
  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself for this, Sago… there’s nothing you could have done.”  
  
“Poor Malaya,” said the fat yellow cat, that was all he could let out at the moment.  
  
Binka stood in the background, listening to their conversation. She felt left out. She never heard of Malaya until now, even Yakumo didn’t mention her. How could she relate to the feelings? The only version of Malaya she was introduced to was the one said to be cursed. How could she be the same person? How could she be trusted?  
  
“Is it true?” Binka spoke up, “that Malaya was known as the guardian of Enterra?”  
  
“Even though she denied it most of the time, there was no doubt she carried that role,” Kutahl said putting Este down, wanting to walk over to her sleepy brothers.  
  
“Who gave her that title?”  
  
“Just about anyone who knew her. She was a lovely person to be around and her appetite was nothing to complain about either.”  
  
Binka tightened her fists.  
  
“How can all of you stand there and talk about her like she some sort of saint!” she yelled. Everyone looked at her, speechless from her sudden outburst. “She… she wasn’t there when Yakumo needed her the most. She decided to leave in order to protect herself! She knew Yakumo was in danger but she still left! Malaya is not a good person! If anything, she deserves to be cursed!”  
  
“You take that back!” Sago barked, turning to face Binka. Angered by how she was attacking someone she knew nothing about. “Malaya did what she had to in order protect everyone!”  
  
“If she stayed... Yakumo’s life could have been spared!”  
  
“Don’t you dare put the blame of Yakumo’s death on Malaya. That was beyond her control!” Sago was furious about Binka’s attitude. “You know nothing about Malaya and it was even in the journal about her reasoning to leave. Malaya would never selfishly abandon someone.”  
  
With nothing more to say, Binka ran away from the group. The three kittens ran after her, leaving the others to their thoughts. Sago sat down on a stump, rubbing his helmet. It could simply be the grief talking but that was uncalled for. No one deserved to be cursed.  
  
“What do you think we should do now?” Kutahl asked.  
  
“What else is there to do?” Sago said, with a spark of determination. “We’re going to break that curse.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Break the curse?” Kutahl asked, “how are we supposed to do that?”

 

“I don’t know, Kutahl, but we have to try,” Sago answered. He rubbed across his fleshy chin with his finger, thinking about what to do next. Then his mind went to the conversation Kateal had with the headmistress. “Kateal, I remember hearing you say something about a prophecy. What was it?”

 

She looked to the sky, facing the morning sun.

 

“About a few months ago, a mage came to the inn, to speak to the mistress. A bunch of us decided to eavesdrop, curious about the stranger. The mage said as followed: ‘When all hope seems lost, the paths of time will be crossed. The moon shall rise, along with changing tides. What was lost will soon be found, as the hands of water will release what is bound.’”

 

Sago paused for a moment, to look at his hands. “I keep hearing references to water. What is that supposed to mean? Is it a metaphor or is it literal?” He pondered until he heard a grumble coming from Kutahl’s stomach.

 

“Perhaps we should grab a bite to eat. I can’t think on an empty stomach,” Kutahl complained.

 

Tears flowed from the depressed human while she sat on a large rock. The kittens were with her. Rei and Sen decided to play in a small puddle, while Este played with a tall piece of grass. Binka had been trying to stop crying for a while but the water kept on flowing down her cheeks. All she wanted at that moment was to be cradled in the arms of someone she loved. She had no one to lean on. Her parents, Yakumo, they were all gone!

 

Este looked up at Binka and pulled her ears back. “I think you should apologize to Sago,” she suggested.

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because you hurt his feelings. Out of everyone in the group, he shared a strong bond with Malaya.”

 

Binka sighed, dangling her legs from the height she sat. The truth was, she began to have feelings for Sago for a while. Even though she had hopes to find Mushra, a part of her began to fall for Sago. Was it jealousy that made her lash out? Or was it a combination of other feelings? She couldn't understand the reasoning anymore.

 

The sounds of scuffing on the gravel was getting closer. She thought it might be Sago and Kutahl but when she looked up, the headmistress of Luna’s Inn; Malaya, was walking her way up the path.

 

“Malaya! Do you remember me?”  Este asked, smiling up at her and blocking her path. Rei and Sen joined Este, also smiling up at Malaya, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Malaya simply scoffed and walked by them. There was no smile nor was there was sign of her really remembering them. Este insisted on getting her attention but Malaya kept on ignoring her. “At least say something,” she pleaded.

 

The mistress stopped in her tracks and looked down at the kitten. “Get lost,” she simply demanded.

 

Este pouted as she was clearly rejected. Binka growled then hopped down from the rock. “Hey, that wasn’t very nice!” she said.

 

“Like I care. I don’t know any of you, so I’d appreciate it if people would stop forcing themselves on me,” she scowled.

 

More footsteps were heard as the group of enterrans made their way down the path. Malaya shifted her head to look straight at them. Eye contact was locked as she looked into Sago's eyes. Her attention was then brought to the journal in his hand.

 

“I see you have an issue with following orders, Kateal,” she said, shifting her gaze to her feline employee.

 

“You came out of your room, Mistress,” Kateal said, avoiding the subject.

 

“It’s warm inside, even I need fresh air every now and then,” she said, motioning to walk away. “you really should dispose of that book. There’s nothing interesting written in there.”

 

“I beg to differ,” Sago spoke up, “I think you’re the most interesting out of everyone here.” Malaya stopped but didn’t bother turning around to face him, nor did he do the same. “You see, I knew someone who looked exactly like you, during another time, one parallel to this one. She used to write her thoughts and feelings into this one particular book.”

 

“If you think for a moment that I’m going to fall for that, you’re sadly mistaken. You must be talking about a different Malaya,” her voice began to sound irritated, “why must you bring strangers into my business?” She asked looking at Kateal again.

 

“I thought that...” Kateal paused, averting her violet eyes to the ground, unnerved by being in the presence of her mistress. She knew how aggressive the curse can make her and with the wrong words, she could snap. But then Kateal remembered she wasn’t alone, so she shot her eyes up to give one more try at asserting herself. “I thought that maybe the people who loved you once could help you regain the memories you lost and save you from the misery!”

 

“I don't need saving. aI am cursed and that’s it. No one can love me, no one can save me…” Sago could hear the cracking of emotions in her voice, “everyone should just leave me alone!”

 

Malaya stormed off into the forest, in a different direction than the path towards the falls. Sago was about to go after her but Kutahl motion for him not to. He was right, they needed to think of a plan and fast.

 

\------------

 

At the local pub, everyone was enjoying their breakfast. Sago took a bite of his sandwich and chewed for a better concentration; even while he’s eating his mind was focused on the woman he once loved. But what was the full extent of the curse? He understood that it suppressed her memories. But what else was there? In the back of his mind, he felt there was something right in front of him, but he couldn’t comprehend exactly what it was.

 

“I think we should give up,” Binka said, after cleaning her lips.

 

“We barely tried, Binka. I won't give up until I've tried everything,” he argued.

 

The bell over the pub door jingled as two familiar faces walked through; Ichabod and Mikano. They seemed delighted to see everyone as well.

 

“Hello there,” the gecko chimed. Room was made to allow them to join in. “It’s good to see you all in one piece.”

 

“Did you sleep well?” Mikano asked.

 

“Not all of us,” Sago said.

 

“Uh oh, did the mistress get into your head?” Ichabod asked.

 

Sago stopped for a moment, remembering that Ichabod used to work at Luna’s Inn. “Ichabod, if you don’t mind me asking, you said you worked at the inn, correct?” Sago asked. The gecko nodded. “Could you explain to me what your position there was?”

 

“I was a bellhop. I took luggage from guests and placed it in their rooms,” he said as the waiter placed a mug of coffee in front of him and Mikano.

 

“I remember you now,” Kateal interrupted.

 

“Now that you mention it, I remember you as well. Are you still working there, in the kitchen?”

 

“I am.”

 

“You don’t seem too happy about that reply. I’m surprised you didn’t quit after the incident.”

 

“I guess I needed the money…” Kateal looked up from her cup, looking at everyone else. Kutahl and his kittens were contently enjoying their meal. Binka still seemed depressed, while Sago and Mikano were paying attention to their conversation. “Ichabod, was there any other reason for you to seeked employment at Luna’s Inn, other than the need to make an income?”

 

“Truth is, I was curious about the mistress. I wanted to get to know her and get closer…” he slouched back in his chair, thumbing over the smooth handle of his mug. “At first she was indifferent about me then one day she snapped.”

 

“Snapped?” Sago interrupted.

 

“Yeah. It was strange. One minute she was completely fine and then she was screaming and crying at me. She told me get away from her and I answered her wish,” he explained tightening his fists.

 

Kateal and Sago frowned. Everyone was quick to give up on Malaya because they didn’t truly understand what was going on. Sago really began to think long and hard about what to do. So far, he started to understand that the curse creates violent outbursts. Suppressed memories and violent temper… was that all? How are they connected?

 

“Ichabod, I need to ask and I want to know the truth, what did you say to Mala- the mistress before she snapped?” Sago was prepared to do a full investigation on the whole matter.

 

“I…” Ichabod blushed, “I simply told her she was beautiful.”

 

“You gave her a compliment. Was that it?”

 

Ichabod nodded.

 

Sago gave a  _ “hmm” _ then flicked through a few entries in the journal. He stopped at one that seemed to trigger his own memories, a moment during their adventures; when he realized his own feelings for Malaya:

 

 _Dear Human Diary,_ _April 6th, 2513_

 

_ It had gotten dark rather fast as we continued our way to Shinzo. Where was Shinzo exactly? No one seemed to have any clue, not even Ponta. The search may last forever but a part of me didn’t care. It was more exciting to travel with my brother and friends. Doing research by myself was interesting but that year was lonesome. _

 

_ We sat up camp for the night. I helped Yakumo with the preparations of our meal, while everyone else was looking for material, like firewood and water. We began to have a grand chat about Mushra as a child. Like the first time he saw a butterfly. He wanted to catch it but it flew too high for him to reach, so he climbed the tallest tree but never managed to catch it. Even though Mushra was the independent type, he was a little afraid of heights at the time, so I had to climb the tree to get him down. When we look at Mushra now, there’s a big difference in his bravery. Mushra complained about me telling embarrassing stories about him, we all simply giggled at him. _

 

_ I was the only one to remain awake, as everyone else were down for their rest. I decided to take a walk and patrol the area, making sure there was no signs of predators. I stopped to look up at the moon, it’s reflection dancing along with the ripples in the gentle lake. My body began to glow as the moon’s aura absorbed into my skin, giving me energy. _

 

_ I heard a soft voice behind me. It startled me. I lowered my sickle, when I realized it was only Sago. He walked closer to me, putting himself in the moon’s light while standing next to me. My heart raced, ever since I met him, I felt like there was a connection between us. I thought he might want some time alone, so I simply turned away to leave him. But, his warm hand grabbed hold of mine before I could go any further. He didn’t want me to go, he wanted to talk to me about the recent battle against Gyasa. That was the first I seen Sago at a vulnerable state, he was scared during that battle, fearing that he might lose Yakumo and me. _

 

_ I remember Mushra mentioning a spark within Mushrambo, one that didn’t come from him. Mushra questioned where it came from and now Sago confessed that it really came from him. I didn’t know what else to say. We both looked out at the water in silence, until he asked about a sentence I lied about from a book in the library. At the time, I was upset and didn’t feel like saying what it truly meant, plus I was the only one who could read the language. I originally said “Sago is a big meany.” I realize now that was childish of me and Sago was concerned whether or not I truly thought that. The truth was, I didn’t and I knew that he was simply looking out for my wellbeing, as I was not 100% recovered from my visit to King Daku’s castle. _

 

_ “Love is like a river” was the true sentence within that book. Sago was confused about what it meant. With him being a water type, not to mention a romantic type, I figured he would clearly understand the meaning behind it. He argued by stating he didn’t understand the relationship between love and a river. I didn’t like his tone and refused to give an answer. I knew more about old human philosophy about love, however, with his current attitude I didn’t feel like explaining it to him. Sago stopped and apologized for acting the way he did. He confessed there was an unknown emotion within him, for whenever I’m around the feeling was so strong that it scared him. He really wanted to know my theory on behind that statement. _

 

_ I began to explain that rivers have three different stages in their life. A river would start out fast and furious. If someone weren’t careful, it could be dangerous, like those in new love, as it could be rough to handle at first. But as a river grows older, it becomes gentler as it continues to flow. What did that have to do with love? Like a river, love can last forever, as long as it’s nourished. The more one understands it, the more we can see the grander scheme of things. It seemed like the more I talked, the more Sago was confused about what I was talking about. _

 

_ I had to stop and think of a way for him to understand better. The lake could be a perfect example. When I asked him if he were to dive into the water and swim under, and what would he find, his answer was rocks. But what else can we find in a large body of water like the lake? His next answer was fish. Exactly! Fish. But not just fish, we could find plant life and different qualities of life, just from under that lake. Nothing in there would be able to survive, if the water were to be removed. What does that have to do with love, he asked? Everything! Love feeds all! It’s a source of life, while hatred destroys it. Yakumo’s cause was a prime example of what hatred could do. Yakumo was a human full of love. Her heart is always in the right place and all she wants is peace to return to Enterra. _

 

_ All the talk of love made me question myself. The person standing right next to me seemed to create a vary of emotions. Sago watched me as I kept looking into his eyes. He took my hand and gently grazed the top with his soft lips. My face might have been red at that point. Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around me, as I collided lightly against his slender body. I accept his hug as I squeezed him close from under his cape. _

 

_ He confessed that he really liked me. I couldn’t bring myself to reply. Why? I felt the same way, right? The only response I could give was burying myself further into his chest and holding him tighter. My confession? His arms feel like home. _

 

_ Malaya. _

 

“I think we should get moving soon. We won’t be able to find Mushra at this rate,” Binka said, as Sago continued to concentrate on the pages in front of him.

 

“But what about our friend?” Kutahl asked. “It wouldn’t seem right to simply leave her behind, especially knowing the condition she’s in.”

 

“You heard what she said, Kutahl. She doesn’t want to be saved. We should give up.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t really mean what she says?” Kateal added.

 

Sago then snapped back into reality, after hearing Kateal’s theory. “I got it!” He piped up. “I think I finally grasp the extent of the curse!”

 

“Well, what is it?” Kutahl demanded.

 

“The curse prevents her from feeling affection from any source,” he said. Everyone seemed skeptical for a moment. “Allow me to explain. Malaya was the protective type. She couldn’t sleep at night, so instead, she kept her guard up, prepared to take on whatever danger that comes near. She also had no issue in being affectionate to those she cared about, including the kittens.”

 

“Yeah, with Malaya around, we didn’t miss our mom so much,” Rei said.

 

Sago nodded. “With the current Malaya, I noticed that when Kateal mentioned about being saved by her loved ones, there was emotions and then she raged.”

 

“So that’s just another reason for us to get out while we can…” Binka said. Thinking for a moment. “What about her reasoning to wipe her memories in the first place? Someone was after her. If we get too caught up in this we might be walking into danger.”

 

Binka had a point. Malaya decided to suppress her memories because there were people constantly after her. Now that he figure out what the curse actually was, he had to figure out a way to break it. What should he do? Could it really be impossible to release Malaya from her suffering? Everyone wanted to give up but Sago felt like something was telling him to keep trying.

 

Sago decided to go outside for fresh air. Tender drops of rain poured down from the sky as he walked the streets of Lunar Cove. Human and Enterran children were laughing and enjoying their game of kickball as he walked by. The ground was starting to sog as the rain became heavier.  He didn’t mind it, as he, too, was a water type. If anything, the rain relaxed him. He found himself at a park, watching the swans and ducks enjoying the downpour. Sago sat at a bench and leaned back, looking up at the sky.

 

What was he hearing? Singing? Prayers? To whom? The voice he was hearing was gentle, yet unknown. Suddenly, he heard whimpering and it was night, the moon was bright and he was all alone. He began to feel insecure and fearing for his life. Why? He never had a problem with being alone before. But then he saw a familiar silhouette, hovering over the lake. Malaya? No. It looked like Yakumo.

 

“Ya… kumo,” he uttered. He was shocked. Yakumo was supposed to be dead. Her spirit should be within the heavens, where it belonged, but now she was walking on water… towards him. “Am I dreaming?” He asked. Even though with the shadows concealed her face, he could tell it was still the same Yakumo he once knew.

 

His breaths were uneasy as a sudden wave emotions became overwhelming. “Yakumo, what’s going on? What are you doing here? And why am I scared all of a sudden?”

 

“The emotions that you are feeling are not your own, Sago,” Yakumo said.

 

“What? How is that possible?” There was a pause, yet no response. “Then who else’s emotion could I be feeling?” He argued. The earth began to shroud into darkness as the rain clouds covered the moon. Pecks of rain were felt on his cheek, then more came down, drenching him to the bone. There was something Sago couldn’t grasp, why did the rain feel heavy? The weight of the sorrow coming from the sky brought him to his knees. “I don’t understand what is happening.”

 

“The moon is crying, Sago. She’s sad for she cannot escape from her prison,” Yakumo explained. “Only by the hands of water can she be free.”

 

Suddenly, a door appeared in front him. “Yakumo, wait!” Without a moment’s notice, Yakumo disappeared, leaving him to a door with the sign “Only Water” written on it.

 

Sago’s eyes shot open, realizing it was all a dream. He must have needed more sleep than he anticipated. His face was soaked from the rain, along with the rest of his body. Just when he shifted his body to look at his surroundings, Kateal was standing in front of him, with an umbrella over her head. She didn’t say anything at first but he could tell there was something on her mind. No words were spoken as she dropped her umbrella and ran to Sago, sobbing into his lap. The sudden physical contact caught him off guard but he didn’t push her away.

 

“I know you’re the only one who can save the mistress!” she said, with her head buried in her arms. Sobbing between breaths. “I know she’s a good person... and I know she wants to be saved.” Sago didn’t say anything, he simply let her talk, to understand her feelings. “Back at the pub, after you left, everyone decided to go their own way. Ichabod mentioned that he believes the curse is simply an excuse for the way she’s been acting. While Kutahl believes there’s a curse but no way to expel it. The main reason why I kept working at Luna’s Inn was because I… I care about the mistress. When I look into her eyes, I see there’s a void, like something is lost and I was right. She lost her ability to love.” She sniffed back her tears and looked up at Sago. “I want to believe she can get those feelings back.”

 

“You’re right, Kateal. I, too, want believe she can get them back as well. You caught me at the right time. Because now... I have a plan.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Soft squishing on the muddy ground was made as Malaya walked through the dense forest; harsh pitter-patters of rain danced on the leaves around her. Where was she going? Simply for a walk. But in what direction? Was she lost? She couldn’t be anymore lost. Luckily, the denseness of the forest shielded her from the rain enough to see what was in front of her. Water soaked through her clothes, creating a weight that she wished to not carry. Spiders scurried as she made her way towards a small shelter formed out of large pieces of rock. Malaya looked down at her hands, and gave a sigh. In all of her years of being part of Enterra, she did what she could to shield herself from emotions. However, recently they been coming in waves.

 

“So, the waters of life have drowned you in your own sorrows.”

 

Malaya recognized that voice, it came from a elderly snake enterran. Her green eyes looked as if they’ve seen the passage of time, from start to finish. From Malaya’s eye level, she could only see the purple cloak which rested freely over the snake’s body; she knew it was Madam Serphenda.

 

“What do you want?” Malaya scoffed.

 

“Oh don’t be like that, my mistress. I simply came to guide you back to the mansion,” she said, fixing the purple, pointed, hat on her head. “The strangers are working their way to breaking the curse.”

 

Malaya barely stood, as she was about to yell at Madam Serphenda, but the roof of the rock shelter quickly brought her back to the soaked ground. She whimpered in pain before trying to stand again.

 

“You should be more careful. Rocks are harder than your skull,” the old snake said with a flick of her tongue.

 

“Those people are getting on my last nerve.”

 

“I see sparks of passion have arised since their arrival.”

 

“You’re wrong, as usual.”

 

“You believe everything I’ve been telling you are all lies?”

 

“What else am I supposed to think! Hands made solely of water does not exist. No one has come close to meeting the requirements to fulfil your false prophecies.” Malaya began to rage away from Madam Serphenda, the serpent mage insisted on following, however. Splashing of muddy waters were created as her anger made for heavy walking. “Everything you said was only meant to give false hopes to everyone that work for me. What do they expect to happen? That somehow, I will magically change into a person I never was?” Malaya tripped over a tree root. She huffed as her fist slammed into the ground. “And why can’t I get his stupid face out of my head! Whenever I see him I get so angry! Why!?”

 

“Because you love him,” Madam Serphenda interrupted.

 

“Shut up!” She screamed, throwing a handful of mud at the snake, hitting her square in the face. “Don’t say such idiotic nonsense! I can’t be loved by anyone.” With a few more huffs of sheer anger, Malaya stood up and walked away.

 

The elderly snake mage simply cleaned her face using a slightly ragged handkerchief. Serphenda knew she would eventually make her way into town. While her tail wrapped around her serpent body, she looked up at the sky, feeling the gentle droplets hitting against her scaly skin.

 

“The curse converts your attempt to feel love into anger, giving you the ultimate defence. People will refuse to believe you're worth the effort, as you hurt them to protect your soul. However, water is a liquid that can seep into any crack. It’ll push and push to fit into its mould. And my mistress… you are full of cracks.”

 

\------

  
  


The front door of Luna’s Inn slammed opened as Sago walked through. All his friends were with him, including Ichabod and Mikano. The black cat enterran greeted them upon entry.

 

“Hello, would you like a room again tonight?” He asked.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Sago said. “Do you know where the headmistress is?”

 

“She hasn’t returned from her walk yet, Sir. Should I tell her you stopped by?”

 

“Again, that won’t be necessary. We would have better luck figuring things out without her around at the moment.”

 

Sago turned towards his friends to give the instructions. “Ichabod and Mikano. Would you mind checking out the higher levels of the inn? There might be more clues about Malaya’s curse there.” They nodded and ran towards the stairs. “Kutahl and kittens, talk to the workers within this building. See what they have to say about the mistress of this place before she was cursed.”

 

“You can count on us!” Kutahl saluted. First place he decided to check out was the kitchen.

 

“And as for Binka, Kateal and I, we’ll be checking the forbidden area,” he said.

 

Rei, Sen and Este were in the kitchen, and Kutahl couldn’t resist stuffing his face. A rabbit enterran grumbled at him for eating food for the guests. Kutahl ignored him and continued to eat. The rabbit then went out the dining area, to clean off the table. The kittens followed him, decided to start with him.

 

“Excuse me, Mister, can we ask you some questions?” Rei asked as he struggled to climb the table.

 

“I’m a little busy at the moment. I don’t feel like answering silly questions from naive kittens,” he snapped.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, we’re here on a mission,” Sen added.

 

“We need to know if you knew the headmistress before she was cursed,” Este said.

 

The rabbit stopped in his tracks, on his way back to the kitchen area. “Sorry, but I don’t know anything,” he said without turning around. His head was hung as he bumped into Kutahl. “Move it, Chubby. I’ve got work to do.”

 

“Your impoliteness is not to be favoured,” Kutahl observed, “it’s rather too much salt for my liking.”

 

“I told you, I don’t know anything!” The rabbit argued.

 

A snow leopard entarran walked through the dining room door. Her brown eyes scanned the area, and she instantly smiled. Her apparel indicated that she was worker at the inn. “I heard a commotion and had to investigate what was the matter,” she said running her fingers along the dining chairs while approaching the rabbit. “I see you’re yelling at our guests again, Jackren.”

 

“But Yukita, these people are not our guests!” He argued. “They keep pestering me about information I don’t have!”

 

“What sort of information?”

 

“We were wondering if any of you knew the headmistress before she was cursed,” Kutahl interrupted.

 

“I understand now, giving any information about the headmistress could be hazardous,” Yukita said. “However,” she shot a glance towards to Jackren, “I believe these people genuinely want to know in order to help her.”

 

“How can you be sure about that?” Jackren snorted.

 

“Because anyone with young ones must be a responsible person. Plus, I want to help in anyway I can,” she said picking up Este and tickling her belly. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

\------

 

Ichabod and Mikano looked around the higher levels of the inn. The mansion was rather huge, with many rooms, most of them were locked. The further they travelled up the stairs, the damper their line of vision would get.

 

“Does anyone use this level?” Ichabod wondered.

 

“Considering the rumours about the mistress, I’m surprise this place has much business. Maybe they don’t use this level to save on money,” Mikano said. As she kept walking, her shoe landed in something squishy, like jelly. She stopped and looked down. A strange purplish residue was all over the floor. “Ichabod, look here,” she said.

 

The gecko looked down and tilted his head at it then gathered some of it in his fingers. It was slimy and mildly sticky. His stomach began to churn as the odor intoxicated his senses.

 

“What is this stuff?” he said, with a cough.

 

“I don’t know… but look. It seems to leave a trail,” Mikano pointed out. With much hesitation, they followed the trail up another flight of stairs. Ichabod began to gag more as the smell was getting stronger. Mikano used her shirt in attempts to filter out the air, as she, too, was beginning to feel queasy. The trail seemed to have brought them to a closed door. The door was covered in the same residue, even some that looked to be dried. “I have a feeling we shouldn’t attempt to open this door.” The human inspected.

 

“I suppose you’re right but we need to understand what’s in here before we report back to Sago,” Ichabod insisted. He gripped the doorknob tightly to open it slowly. The source of the smell definitely came from that very room; it was enough to knock the wind out of anyone with a pair of lungs. Luckily, their faces were covered to keep the door open long enough to get a better look inside.

 

The room seemed empty, until their attention was caught by a dripping sound. Mikano took out a small flashlight that hung on her keychain. In the back of the room, there was a puddle of residue, constantly being dropped into. Her hand shook as fear inched her to follow up to the ceiling of the room. The flashlight revealed a manifestation hanging on the ceiling.

 

“Ichabod… what is that?” she uttered.

 

“I don’t know, Mikano, but we should go before something happens,” he replied. He noticed Mikano was scared stiff and couldn’t take her eyes off the thing. Just as he was about to close the door, the manifestation shot itself towards them. “Mikano!” He screamed as he used his body as a shield. With the quick reflex of his tail, he managed to shut the door on the thing. He looked down at her as she realized what just happened. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“I am now. I don’t understand. Why did I freeze like that?” she wondered.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I felt like I was staring at death itself; pure despair,” he said. He felt Mikano shivering in his arms. “C’mon, let's go tell the other about what we found.”

 

\------

 

“I've known the headmistress for about three years. Of course we hardly spoke but I've seen her around with Draguton,” Yukita said with everyone sat around the table in the dining room. “For a while everything seemed peaceful but I never trusted Draguton.”

 

“I remember hearing about him from Malaya’s journal,” Kutahl mentioned. “Who was Draguton exactly?”

 

“He was part of a reptilian tribe known as the Starkvans. Their enterran blood flows DNA of what humans used to called Komodo Dragons. That tribe was always known for their thirst for power. Then one day Draguton showed up. He claimed he denounced the ways of his people and wanted to start fresh in Lunar Cove. People were quick to trust him, I however, never gave him the benefit of the doubt,” she explained.

 

“What reason did you have for not trusting him right away?” Kutahl asked.

 

Este went over to Yukita with an apple. Asking for her to cut it.

 

“It was the way he was observing the people within the town. Like he was actually hunting for someone worthy of his time, even when people were expressing their kindness, he showed no interest… until the headmistress came along. He acted extremely different towards her compared to everyone else. Suddenly she was worthy of his attention and she fell in love with him,” Yukita said, chopping the apple in half. Este sat with her brothers and ate her apple.

 

“I remember those entries in her journal. Tell me, Yukita, what happened after she destroyed Draguton?” Kutahl asked.

 

“How dare you assume the headmistress destroyed him. She’s not powerful enough to handle the brute force of a Starkvan tribe member!” Jackren argued, slamming his fist to the table.

 

“Clearly, you haven’t seen Malaya’s true abilities,” Rei spoke up, after taking a bite of a piece of apple.

 

Jackren glared, growling at him.

 

“Malaya is so beautiful when she’s in hyper form,” Este added, twirling from the memories.

 

Yukita cleared her throat and shot a glare at Jackren, for him to settle down. “It was no basic assumption. Malaya did destroy Draguton. But shortly after he was destroyed, members of the tribe came after her. Putting everyone in danger. She fought for days to get them off her tail but no one in town would help her, as no one here has hyper powers, or the will to fight,” the snow leopard paused, looking up at Kutahl, she rolled another apple in his direction and he gobbled it down. “The mistress held a ceremony to erase her memories. However, only I and a few other people decided to attend. The crowd of her supporters was small, as she was a stranger, plus there was jealousy towards her, considering she was able to claim Draguton’s attention without much effort. When the spell was casted, something… happened. Those who were after her suddenly disappeared and a creature of darkness was created.”

 

“You mean Malaya’s cursed half, right?” Sen asked.

 

She reached out her hand to pat Sen on the head with a smile, as if she felt guilty for saying too much. “Only by the hands of water can she be free.”

 

\------

 

Sago, Binka and Kateal all stood in front of the door with the sign saying “Only Water”. They all looked at each other and gave a nod. Sago reached his hand out to the doorknob, noticing it was unlocked. 

 

“What? It’s not locked?” He wondered.

 

“The door was never locked. But the mistress barely left her room and every time she would know if someone was here.” Kateal explained. He remembered that when he first arrived. Malaya was instantly at his back when he was about to open the door the first time.

 

“If something like this were to be kept a secret, why wouldn’t she lock it?” Binka asked.

 

“I heard Madam Serphenda say that it was not necessary to keep it locked. Though she never explained why,” the feline said.

 

A gentle draft blew around their presence, along with a soft sound of a waterfall. The room was slightly chilled, just like if someone were to walk into a fresh body of water, their bodies quickly adjusted to the temperature.

 

“I feel like I’m walking into an indoor swimming pool,” the human commented.

 

The sound was coming from a sphere made entirely of water, resting on a darkly stained wooden pedestal. It was flowing within itself, like an infinite loop. Inside it was a familiar weapon; Malaya’s handcrafted crescent moon sickle.

 

“Why did she incase her weapon in water like this?” Sago asked.

 

“Maybe because it holds her memories?” Kateal thought.

 

“Don’t be silly. If she were to incase something that had her memories, wouldn’t she choose the journal?” Binka asked. “Besides, a weapon is only made for destructive purposes. It would never be able to hold positive memories”

 

“Perhaps that’s why. If she had access to this weapon during her current state, she might have been way more destructive than she is now…” Sago said. There was a pause. “Malaya knew exactly what she was doing. She didn’t know what the curse may do to her, so she was going to make sure even she couldn’t use this weapon at will.”

 

Binka scoffed then reached to take the sickle from its prison. But the water instantly reacted; spraying her aggressively, forcing her out in the hallway. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Kateal instantly ran after her.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, genuinely worried.

 

“I think so, it surprised me, that’s all…” she said looking into the room, seeing Sago standing there, his cape flowing in the gentle breeze from within the room. There was no window, so how was there wind? Suddenly, Binka and Kateal’s attention was brought to an angry pair of sloppy footsteps. At the top of the stairs, there stood a very irritated Malaya.

 

“In all of the years of working in this inn, no one has decided to open that door, nor did they try without me knowing. The moment you placed your hands on that knob, I instantly knew someone was bold enough to invade my privacy,” she said; her sogged robe dragged across the carpet floor as she approached them. Sago turned around to face her. His face was stiff. Malaya’s eyes were focused on him as she continued to speak. “You are the only one to come this far. But I’m afraid this is as far you’re going to get!” She ripped off her robe, revealing her black and purple armor. Even her favourite outfit didn’t change over the course of time. It was still similar to Mushra’s, only she had more armor on her chest.

 

Malaya charged at Sago, throwing punches at him. He managed to block. Luckily, he still had the skills to defend himself; even though both his sparring partners disappeared on him, he would spar with Kutahl every now and then. But after Yakumo died, Kutahl gave up on the idea of violence. Memories of when he would spar with Malaya during their down time, to keep in shape for Yakumo’s sake, began to surface. Just like she was doing at that moment, she would throw punches at him, forcing him to block, plus he knew that she would attempt to nail him in the stomach. This time he caught her foot and forced her back using the palm of his hand. Sago wasn’t planning going easy on her, but he also didn’t want to seriously injure her either. 

 

A small room like the one they were in, didn’t make for easy fighting. Eventually, Sago was forced back into the pedestal, knocking the sphere onto the floor. The water exploded around them, encasing them within the water barrier. Binka tries to get through but the pressure of the flow could not be penetrated. The sickle was free, and they were trapped inside the room. Malaya pounced Sago and grabbed it; she was serious about eliminating him. Only by the tilt of his head could he dodge the sharp tip on her blade. He needed to think of something quickly or else Malaya might do something she’d regret. Sago mustered up all strength to turn the tides and pin her down to the ground.

 

“Unhand me! I’ll destroy you!” she yelled, struggling under his strength.

 

“Malaya!” Sago spoke.

 

She stopped. That was the first time someone referred to her real name in two years. Most people simply named her mistress. She looked up at him. His eyes were firm on her face, yet affectionate. “Why? Why do I hurt whenever you look at me like that? Is this your powers; hurting me from the inside out?”

 

“I would never purposely hurt you,” he said.

 

“Then why!? Why do you look at me like that?”

 

“Because I love you!” He blurted.

 

“You’re lying! How can you love someone you’ve never met! I’ve never known you in my entire life!” She tried struggling under him again, then relaxed. “And yet… I ache as if I know you. Just who are you?” Malaya’s hand opened to let the weapon roll from her fingers.

 

Sago lowered himself to place a firm kiss on her lips. Her body twitched as if she had been bitten by a poisonous snake. During her time being cursed, any attempt to feel loved, belonged and cherished, all seemed like a poison and she began to harden herself to the idea of having those feelings. Eventually, her heart dried as there was no more flow, just a lull filled with only sorrow and despair. One would not expect a kiss to do so much. The memories of who she once was came pouring back to her.

 

Love is like water, nothing can survive without it. She heard herself say. That was a memory of what she once said to Sago. The prophecy was true, only by the hands of water could she be free. There really was no one else capable of breaking the spell. No words could be spoken, only their arms wrapped around each other as they embraced for the first time… in a new time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Silence was kept. There was no sign of movement, nor could anyone understand what was happening. Binka reached to touch the water barrier again, only to discover it receding into the room. It swirled and dried into a purple gemstone at the palm of Malaya’s hand. Kateal had to blink to make sure she was seeing things right. Her mistress finally had a natural smile on her face! The two enterrans turned to face the others and Kateal was the first to run toward them.

“Hello, Kateal,” Malaya spoke.

Her voice was gentle, and kinder.

“I can’t believe it! You look so much different,” the feline expressed.

“And I feel so much better, too. I’m sorry, I put you all through that,” she said looking down. Binka slowly walked into the room, she still had the expression of disapproval on her face.

“Ah, Malaya, I’d like for you to meet someone,” Sago said taking her hand. “This is Binka.”

“Nice to meet you, Binka. I’m Malaya.”

“I already know who you are,” Binka snipped.

Malaya walked out of the room, and noticed people were gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Even though she couldn’t remember herself then, she could remember all the hurtful things she done while cursed. The enterran workers all gathered around, looking up at her. Should she say something? What could she say to make it all better? She noticed Kutahl and the kittens in the crowd. She was excited to see them, yet she hesitated to run to them. Sago stood next to her, and suddenly found her voice. 

She took in a deep breath. “Hello everyone, my name is Malaya. I understand that most of you detest me for the actions I have taken over the two years I’ve own this place. I don’t expect any of you to fully understand that I was cursed during those times. I am truly sorry for things I’ve said and done,” she said, looking down at the jewel in the palm of her hand. “As of today, I’ll be stepping down as the headmistress of this place.”

“Then who’s going to run this place?!” Yelled an employee from the crowd.

“You’ll have to figure that out among yourselves. I no longer have the desire to stay here,” she said.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Said Madam Serphenda from the entrance. “After all, you’re not completely free from your curse.”

Malaya stopped, looking down. What should she do? Malaya didn’t belong in one spot. She was a wanderer and there was one particular person she wanted to see the most.

The mansion began to tremble. Dust fell, along with cracks forming at the ceiling. People were panicking. The kittens all ran for cover with their uncle. Kateal and Binka prepared themselves; looking up at the ceiling.

“Sago! We've found you! We have some extremely important news to tell you,” Ichabod said as they stormed down the stairs. Sago turned to give them his undivided attention. “During our search upstairs we stumbled across… something.”

“What kind of something?” He pressed.

“It reeked… of what smelled like death; it also felt like death,” Mikano explained.

Just as the human spoke those words, the ceiling over the lobby caved, followed by a dark transparent sludge. They weren’t exaggerating when they said it smelled like death. The sludge swayed, as if looking around the room, its attention was brought to Malaya, who was shocked about seeing that thing.

“Sago, get everyone out of here,” she said, calmly, trying not to make sudden movements.

“I’m not leaving you,” he insisted.

“There’s no time to argue. You’re all in grave danger. Leave now, or else risk losing your life,” Malaya told him.

“What do you mean by that?” Ichabod yelled.

Malaya shot her attention to the gecko. The sludge turned itself at the enterran as well.

“Run!” Malaya exclaimed.

Ichabod was frozen in fear, and before anyone could do anything, he was devoured by the sludge. His body and his soul card melted into chaos. Mikano stood there, shocked at what she witnessed. Gone. Ichabod was gone. There was nothing of him left behind.

“How?” Mikano whimpered, staring at the sludge, where her dear friend once stood.

Malaya pulled on Mikano’s hand. “There’s no time for grief!” she said, trying to move the human away.

Mikano snatched her hand back from Malaya. “I’m not going anywhere with you! This is all your fault!” She screamed. The dark sludge towered over Mikano and poured itself, devouring the screaming human. Sago pulled Malaya away, protecting her from any splash back.

Malaya turned to Sago, he appeared to be prepared to fight. “Leave this place. You have to run!”

“There’s no way I’m leaving you alone to fight that thing,” he said.

“Can you hyper change?”

Sago paused.

“I didn’t think you could. You’ll put yourself at risk if you stay here,” she said, clinging to his arms. “Please, I don’t want to lose you!” She pleaded.

“Then you’re coming with me!” He persisted, not prepared to lose her either. His fingers wrapped around her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

“I can’t go,” she said, pulling her hand away from him at the bottom of the stairway.

“Why not!”

“Because that’s the curse,” Madam Serphenda spoke up.

Sago sharply turned his attention to the elderly serpent enterran, slithering her way towards them. He stood in front of Malaya, unsure of what to think of her. Her yellow eyes smirked at Sago's quick reaction to protect.

“You’re wise to protect her, however, you cannot save her from this portion of the curse. While your love was strong enough to bring back her memories, it will not destroy the true body of the curse,” she explained.

“What are you saying? That Malaya won’t be free as long as that thing is still here? Is it even alive?” he demanded answers.

“You see, as soon as she decided to erase her memories, that manifestation was born. It is a living creature, only it feeds solely on negative energy. It had gotten stronger over the two years, growing from all of Malaya’s rage and sorrow.”

Sago looked over his shoulder, seeing Malaya staring at the monster. He looked down then shifting his attention to his friends. They all appeared concerned. Binka was in the furthest corner of the lobby with the kittens and Kutahl, afraid to make any form of movement. They were all scared and for good reason. Witnessing something so crude was enough to scar anyone for life.

“Sago…” he heard Malaya say softly. “I thank you… for the effort you put into freeing me. I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing. But I can’t go with you. That thing will follow me and it’ll endanger the lives of everyone,” she said.

“Malaya,” he muttered.

“It was so good to see you all again. But we have to say good bye,” she said smiling back at him.

She turned away from him again and step towards the sludge. Sago couldn’t think of anything else to do or say that would change her mind. It was her curse but there had to be something that could be done to save her.

“At last… the guardian of Enterra will be suppressed for eternity,” Madam Serphenda muttered, just loud enough for Sago to hear.

The slithering mage made her way towards Malaya, giving a smile of encouragement. Sago watched as he felt powerless. Kateal and Kutahl stood next to him, wanting to do something help Malaya. What could they do? They were powerless without their hyper forms.

“You know what must be done,” the mage said. “You want to protect everyone from the doom you’ve created. Allow the darkness to consume you, and it will not harm anyone else.”

“There’s gotta be something we can do,” Kateal whispered.

Malaya raised her hand to place it into the dark sludge of chaos. Pain stretched up her veins, poisoning her body, and soul once again. That was her punishment for attempting to regain freedom. The curse was to protect everyone she cared about, by sacrificing herself from the doom she created. Everything she ever loved, everything she ever hoped for, was so close but still so far away.

“The moon will once again become dark,” Madam Serphenda said. “The guardian of Enterra will no longer interfere with the affairs of clans ever again!”

“I understand it now,” Yukita said running up next to Sago and the others. “This was part of the Starkvans’ revenge. By forcing her to live in misery, she would not have the will to live out her true fate.”

Sago’s eyes widened. Malaya began to struggle with the sludge absorbed in her body. Malaya needed to gain the courage to fight. She wasn't alone anymore. He ran up the stairs to be with her but Sago was knocked back by Madam Serphenda.

“Do not interfere,” she told him.

“I don't understand it! You were the one who gave Malaya the hopes of one day being free. You knew Sago would be the only one to bring her memories back,” Kateal protested.

“Because I wanted to have the pleasure of destroying her from the inside. I knew that one day he would come looking for the mistress, along with his companions. The tides of life will recede and the Starkvans will finally gain control of this planet,” the Mage explained.

Este, the youngest of the kittens began to cry loudly. “No! I don't want to lose Malaya! You were always like a mom to us!”

“That’s right! We love you Malaya!” The twin kittens said together.

The sludge began to pull itself out of Malaya’s body.

“I knew by keeping hope, the mistress will one day return to her true self. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing you before but…” Kateal paused for a moment. “I hope that I can travel with you!”

Sago stood up, noticing that the sludge was backing away from Malaya, as if it were feeling pain from all the supporters. 

He smiled.

“Never forget who you were, Malaya. You are someone the world needs. Your heart is always in the right place and you do whatever to make sure everyone is safe,” he approached her, his voice wavering. “You were alone for too long, but who was going to protect you? We all care about you, Malaya.”

You’ll defend them? But who will defend you? Spoke the memory of Draguton. He said those words to her before she destroyed him. Draguton knew Malaya was only one person and it was true. Even with efforts, nothing she did was adding up. Loneliness was the main cause her darkness; she wanted to feel loved again.

These are your true friends, Malaya. Everyone wants you apart of their lives again. She heard the gentle voice of Yakumo. Never forget them.

Malaya opened her eyes, seeing the sludge cowering in the corner of the stairs and Madam Serphenda also in awe. Her gaze shifted to Kateal and Kutahl looking at her with worry, then to the kittens who were crying for her. Binka who have yet to understand, and Sago, who truly loved her. He fought to bring her memories back.

“I want to be with all of you again,” she said.

With those spoken words, the gem in her hand began to glow between her fingers. She opened her hands and it floated in front of her and gently laid on her forehead, creating a silver diadem with a horizontal crescent moon. Power began to naturally flow through her body as she felt herself transform.

Six magnificent wings glowed from her back, along with a change in armor. Dark purple as the evening twilight, formed a helmet over her eyes in the shape of the top of a wolf’s head with a large crescent moon on her forehead.

The glow from her body weakened the strength of the manifestation, also slightly blinding Madam Serpenda. But the snake threw a magic ball at Malaya, which was dodged, creating rubble on the walls to the kitchen. Kutahl quickly moved the kittens from the way of the falling debris.

Madam Serphenda proved to be a difficult opponent. The light from Malaya subsided, which allowed her to see better. Serphenda launched her serpent body at Malaya; tackling her. She was slapped away. Malaya summoned her blade hoop, prepared to attack with it. Serpenda levitated debris, throwing them at Malaya. She tried dodging them all but she was hit in the shoulder. She gasped in pain.

“Malaya!” Sago called.

“I’m fine,” she said.

Everyone within the mansion was moved to the furthest end of the lobby, wanting to avoid getting in the way. Sago stood there, watching, feeling guilty for not fighting beside her. Every time they fought during their journey to Shinzo, Malaya would always fight, no matter what, even when she was too weak.

She was starting to slow down. Malaya was lacking energy due to it being daylight, normally she would be asleep, or at least taking it easy. Her breaths were getting short, along with her movements. Madam Serphenda knocked her hard in the side; sending her into the manifestation.

“I’ve got you now,” the snake hissed, excitedly.

Malaya was screaming. The pain of becoming one with the curse was overwhelming.

“Malaya!” Sago screamed, running towards the situation.

His friends called out to him. Madam Serphenda snapped her head towards Sago, holding him in a telepathic grip. He gripped his teeth, trying to fight against her.

“I will have my revenge. Your part was completed, now there’s no more use for you,” she said.

“Why… why are you doing this?” Kateal pleaded from the distance. “Wasn’t it enough to have her under the curse? Why would you want us to go through the trouble of breaking the curse only for it to consume her again?”

“Because she needed to be destroyed from the inside. First destroy her heart, make it feed the curse. It continued to grow as her despair increased. Next allow the manifestation to completely devour her, and have her under the command of the Starkvans,” the snake explained.

Sago tried to take a step towards Madam Serphenda, still under the grip of her powers. His own heart began to ache, as he heard the screams of Malaya from within the curse. He wanted to help her, but how? He couldn’t hyper change anymore. Without the powers of Mushrambo, he was useless. They were destroyed during the fight with Lanancuras. Malaya was not alone anymore, and he wanted so much to let her know that, to make her understand that she didn’t have to feel like carrying the weight of world on her shoulders.

“Malaya… I want to help you…” he pleaded softly, stretching his arm, wanting to be in her embrace.

His body began to glow. Power flowing through his veins. Water was filling his soul, it was a feeling which he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sago wasn’t about to question where the powers were coming from, all he knew was that Malaya needed him. His helmet was gone. White horns were shown from his head, along with his pale blue hair. Wings of dragons flapped at his sides, replacing his cape. He also grew a couple of inches in height.

“Woah! Sago hyper formed!” Este exclaimed from the background.

“Remarkable, I thought after the battle with Lanancuras our ability to change  
were diminished,” Kutahl added.

Sago charged at Madam Serphenda again. She tried to lock him but he was much faster than before. She threw a ball of magic at him. He flew to dodge. Sago sprayed water at Serphenda, she sent it back. He was forced to the ground by his own powers, but he quickly recovered. Sago understood that she had difficulty using her telepathic grip on him while he was in the air. He took to the air again, then his eyes shifted to Malaya, seeing that she was almost completely consumed by the curse. He hadn’t much time. He had to get to her. She threw another magic ball at him. He dodged and attacked with spiraling water magic. While she blocked the attack, she couldn’t see what Sago actually intended. Before she knew it, he was in her face, and kicked her in the side, forcing her hard into the wall; knocking her out.

He paused, watching Serphenda to make sure it was safe to turn his back. When he turned around to look at Malaya, the sight made his heart sink. The whites of her eyes were completely black, her skin had changed colour from her natural ivory to a dark purple. And her gorgeous curly blonde hair, was almost completely black. Her eyes shifted him, looking at if they were pleading for his help.

“I’ll get you out,” he said eagerly.

When he reached out to grab her, the magic of the curse rejected him. It hurt, but he quickly pushed it away. He consumed his fist in his water magic, and gave the barrier a punch. It rejected him again. Both of his arms were consumed by water as he continued to punch at the curse.

Malaya watched him, her eyes barely able to stay open. Her consciousness was slipping, and the more she fought, the stronger the hold. There was no use in fighting anymore, was there? It was fate.

“Malaya, don’t give up on me!” Sago said, forming a spear out of water.

Sago flew up as high as he could. He aimed the spear in front of him from his height and forced himself to fall at a high speed. The magic was finally able to penetrate the dark matter. The manifestation exploded, sending out a wave of magic.

When the dust cleared, Kutahl was the first to be in awe at the mess. He lifted himself from the kittens, and they looked from around their uncle’s protection. Kateal and Binka shifted to look up at the results.

“What happened?” Binka worried.

“I don’t know, Binka. But I hope it was good,” Kateal said.

More dust began to clear. Sago huffed and puffed while waiting for his own vision to fix. Malaya was laying on the ground, her body steaming and the colours stayed the same. Her hyper form deactivated. Sago felt to his knees.

“Did I fail?” His voice cracked.

His own hyper form deactivated while he cradled Malaya in his arms.

“It’s not fair. You shouldn’t be like this. All I wanted was to have you in my arms again, but not this.”

The group of friends made their way up the stairs. The kittens surrounded her, all whimpering at the sight. Kateal kneeled next to Sago, Kutahl and Binka stayed at their distance.

“Mistress, I hope you can hear us. Please don't leave us. I promise that you're forgiven for the curse,” Kateal said.

“Remember that we love you, Malaya,” Este cried.

“Don't leave us!” Rei and Sen added.

There was no response. But then a blob made of darkness fell to the floor, off of Malaya’s back. Her original colours were turning back to normal. The kittens were afraid, and Sago clang to Malaya closer. Everyone was prepared until a grey ceramic pot captured it.

Jackren was smart, and brave enough to put the rest of it away. He put the wide cork on it and sealed it with a paper spell.

“Well done, Jackren,” Yukita said. “Now we can keep it contained until we figure out how to get rid of it.”

Sago and Kateal looked around, seeing everyone starting to pitch in, and restraining Serphenda. Things started to calm down, and Malaya was stirring.

“Sago?” She mumbled.

“I'm here. How are you feeling?” He asked, eagered by her awakening.

“I feel like there's a weight lifted off my shoulders.”

He hugged Malaya tight.

“Thank goodness you're alive.”

Malaya's attention was taken by the kittens surrounding her.

“Yay, Malaya is alive!!” They all cheered.

“We're grateful that you pulled through,” Kateal added.

Malaya muttered a “thank you” as her eyes dropped into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams, what were they exactly? Deepest desires? Or maybe visions of possible fate. Bells were ringing over the clouds, as birds chirped with grace. Their songs soothed, while the rain poured, volumizing the soft music of the trees. Winds spirits danced all around, rejoicing in the songs of nature. The spirits laughed and played among the creatures, bringing smiles to all. Including Malaya.

 

Her voice echoed through the sky, bring more in for an audience. She continued to sing until Sago approached her. A human began to play a violin; Sago took Malaya’s hand and danced with her. The grace of their bodies in unity, excited them. They were happy. She was happy. Being twirled and dipped by her favourite water dragon enterran, made her feel lighter than the clouds above. He brought her up to look her in the eyes, and the moment was kept.

 

Malaya began to stir in her slumber. Her eyes fought to open, hoping to see something positive. She was lucky, Sago was reading a book in a chair beside her. Her hand reached out, and gently grabbed his left arm. He was slightly surprised, but quickly softened his face seeing Malaya looking up at him. He bent down, laying a kiss on her forehead.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

 

“This is the best I’ve felt in years,” Malaya said, sitting up in her bed.

 

“I’m glad you finally woke up. I was starting to think that wasn’t going to happen.”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“About three days.”

 

Malaya threw her feet over the bedside, and stretched. Bones crackled, releasing her stiffness. She then look down at the clothes she was wearing. Nightshade purple robes, made with silks. Malaya remembered when she received it, when she first became cursed; the employee quit shortly after he gave it to her. She felt terrible for the way she treated everyone. They were right to quit or keep their distance, she was too toxic for them.

 

“Something on your mind?” Sago asked, resting the book on the chest at the foot of the bed.

 

“Just thinking,” she replied.

 

Sago could see the depression on her face, but he knew words were not going to fix it. He combed his fingers through her hair, running along the lengthy, curly strands, which caped over her shoulders. She gave a smile, inviting him to come closer. He answered by bending closer to her face.

 

Knock knock knock.

 

Sago opened the door. Kateal was standing there, with Este in her arms.

 

“Is she awake?” Kateal asked.

 

Sago escorted them inside, allowing them to see Malaya fully refreshed. The white cat placed Este on the bed, and she ran for Malaya instantly. They hugged tightly.

 

“I’m so happy to see you again, Malaya,” Este cried.

 

“I understand, little one. I’m happy to see you as well,” Malaya replied. Kateal watched them, standing next to Sago. Her violet eyes glimmer in the intense sunlight. Malaya lifted her head to Kateal; there was pain. “Is it true? Am I forgiven?” she asked.

 

Before Kateal could answer, a human stormed through her bedroom.

 

“All right. I’ve given you enough time to rest. Now that you’re awake; leave,” she demanded.

 

Sago steps in between Malaya, and the human.

 

“Do you have to be so rude?” He grumbled.

 

“I don’t feel any remorse, my husband lost his life because of this enterran. I won’t allow her to stay here any longer,” the woman said.

 

“Who are you?” Malaya asked.

 

The woman rolled her eyes.

 

“The name’s Fanita Grimes. The day you made an announcement, about stepping down, the manager of this place put it up for sale. And guess who bought it? Me! I know this place has potential and I have the money to renovate it. So, this place is mine, and you, Malaya get out.”

 

“I understand. I’ll be out as soon as I can,” Malaya said.

 

“No. You’re going now. Take your things, and hit the road. Now.”

 

Malaya let out a sigh. She looked around for her belongings, then walked into the bathroom. Running water hit her skin, as her sorrows returned. It hurt, even though she deserved it. It was how to she treated others; “My husband lost his life because of you”. Was that true? Did she push someone bad enough to end their own life? How could she ever find redemption after that?

 

“Hurry up, I want this place cleaned out in an hour. Whatever gets left behind is to be sold,” Fanita commanded.

 

“There’s no need to talk to Malaya like that. She’ll get her things out,” Sago growled.

 

“You protect her, yet you don’t know of the things she has done,” she said.

 

“You attack, and yet you don’t know a thing about her! Luckily, I, along with a few others, actually understand the situation and has forgiven her.”

 

“Then she’ll be your responsibility, and should help her get rid of her things.”

 

Sago growled.

 

“Let it go, Sago. I don’t need many things to be honest.”

 

Malaya began going through her dressers. Taking out things she might deemed important. Then she found the paperwork for her ownership of the mansion.

 

“That reminds me,” she said, turning to face Fanita. “You said you bought the mansion. And considering it was rightfully mine, where is my money?”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s right, Fanita. You said you bought this place. Where is the money?” Kateal said.

 

All eyes were on the human.

 

“How dare you assume I’m claiming unrightful ownership! I went to the manager and she took the money.”

 

“Who is the manager?” Malaya asked, turning her head to Kateal.

 

“Yukita, I believe.”

 

Everyone walked out the room, finalizing the accessories. The only thing that was missing was money. Malaya went down the hallway, to go to a room, locked by magic. She looked at everyone.

 

“Everyone but Sago can stay here,” Malaya directed.

 

“What’s in there, that no one else is allowed to know about?” Fanita asked.

 

“That’s going to be between Sago and I.”

 

“How suspicious.”

 

“I’m sure there were things that only you and your husband knew about, Ms. Grimes.” Sago interrupted. “Those rules apply to Malaya and I.”

 

“Wait… you’re her husband?”

 

No one answered as Malaya muttered words to unlock the seal. Sago shot an egoistic smirk towards Fanita and followed his girlfriend. Malaya quickly closed the door behind him. Sago walked forward, tripping over something metallic.

 

“Did you hurt yourself? She asked.

 

“No, just caught me off guard.”

 

“Stay still until I get the light.”

 

Malaya walked around Sago, finding the switch for the room. He was amazed by the sight. Dishes, and items made of gold were all around the room. He was speechless. Living with that kind of riches would be easy! Malaya walked in front of him with a mischievous grin.

 

“You like?” She asked.

 

“Yes! This is amazing. But how are we going to get all of this out?”

 

“We’re not taking it all, the woman out there can have what we can’t carry,” Malaya explained while toss Sago a large pouch. “Only take small stuff.”

 

“Will do!”

 

They were picking through the riches, putting things in their own bags, and filling one more. It was exciting to see so much money in one spot, however, it was saddening to know it couldn’t all go with them.

 

“Hold on,” Sago spoke up. “If you’re going to give Fanita what remains in this room, why did you only allow me to come in?”

 

Malaya picked up an old notebook.

 

“Because of this,” she said, waving it at him.

 

“What’s so important in that book?”

 

Malaya didn’t say anything, simply showed him the contents of the book. It looked like a map. To where? He flicked a page, there was a spell written in a language he was unfamiliar with. Another page flicked, there was nothing. It raised more questions, but none were asked. They walked back out. Nothing appeared to be in their hands. Fanita glared at them, feeling more suspicious about their actions.

 

“What did you take?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” Malaya said, walking past her.

 

“This is my house! I have every right to know what you’re taking from it,” Fanita argued.

 

“I don’t have any documented proof that you’re the true owner of this mansion. Plus, there’s no money in my hands.” Malaya stuck out her hand, bending the fingers to summon something belonging to her.

 

Fanita couldn't say anything else. Malaya was right about demanding proof. She may have a dark history, but the place was still rightfully hers, until otherwise.

 

“But with that said, I leave what's left here to you. I don't need it; Sago and I were able to get what we needed,” Malaya said.

 

“It's probably all garbage anywa-” the human instantly changed her tune when she laid eyes on the contents. “All this is mine now?”

 

“You heard her, she can't take it, so what's here is now yours,” Sago repeated.

 

Malaya walked away from them, looking around the mansion. The hole in the ceiling was under repair, along with any other magic damage. She was stopped when Jackren and Yukita approached her.

 

“Glad to see you're well again, Mistress,” Jackren said.

 

“Please don't refer to me as mistress. I no longer own this place,” she said in response.

 

“Right you are.” Yukita added, handing Malaya an envelope. “This money belongs to you.”

 

Malaya opened it and widened her expression. That amount of money could last a long time, if they used it wisely. Sago peered over her shoulder, seeing what she had.

 

“With this and what you took from the room, we could live like royalty,” Sago said.

 

Kutahl, Binka, Rei, and Sen all came out the kitchen, with their stomachs full. Rei, and Sen ran towards Malaya, happy about her being awake again. Este and Kateal joined them.

 

“So, what do you plan on doing now?” Yukita asked.

 

“I'm going to leave. I don't know about anyone else,” Malaya replied.

 

“You know my decision already,” Sago added.

 

“It’ll be nice to travel with you again,” Kutahl said.

 

Binka never said anything, and the kittens didn't care. The only person left to answer was the pretty white cat; staring at the crowd with her violet eyes.

 

“Were you serious about your desire of traveling?” Malaya asked, kindly.

 

“Yes! I want to experience the world with you, my mistress,” Kateal said.

 

Malaya gently pats Kateal on the head and smiled. She said she had to run an errand, then they could be on their way. They all left the mansion, with Malaya giving a respectful bow before exiting.

 

The outside was cold, and damp. The others quickly mounted their vehicles, forcing Malaya to frown. She dug through her pouch, looking at the important book. “Sago, would you mind taking me here? I need to go here before we hit the road,” she said, pointing to a page in the book.

 

“Do you want just me, or…?” Sago wondered.

 

“Everyone is allowed to come. I just need to ride with someone,” she said.

 

Sago escorted her on his scooter, and began leading everyone towards the mountains. He followed her directions perfectly, and they came across a strange spot in the mountain. It looked like nothing was there. Kateal hopped off Kutahl’s car, looking around.

 

“I remember this place,” she said.

 

“You do? I remember your sister putting this book in that room. After I found out, I locked it,” Malaya replied, slightly in pain from the memory. “I hope she’s doing okay.”

 

“I haven't heard from Katou since she moved from this place,” Kateal said, following Malaya to a ditch.

 

“But what possessed your sister to do this?” Malaya knelt down, clearing the leaves to reveal a huge wooden crate. There was a sigh. “Could we get a hand?” Malaya asked, looking back at the others. “We’re going to need something to get the rope.”

 

Kutahl pulled a crowbar from his car and passed it to Kateal, who used it to hook the rope handle. Sago, Binka, Kateal, and Malaya all put their strength together, pulling the crate out of the hole.

 

“Katou told me about a conversation she had, and felt this thing should be protected,” Kateal continued.

 

“I really appreciate the both of you keeping your faith in me,” Malaya said. She used the crowbar to ply open the crate. Leaves scattered at her feet from inside. “Ponta, can you hear me?” She asked gently.

 

Rustling from inside was heard. A pair of eyes glowed, and leaves crunched as a mechanical horse made its way out. A smile stretched across everyone's faces.

 

“Malaya, you have returned,” it said.

 

“For good this time,” she said, stroking its nose.

 

“Ponta! It's been so long,” Sago interrupted, excited.

 

“You're looking well. I'm relieved to see everyone in one piece,” Ponta said. It turn its attention back to Malaya. “I see you've been fighting. Your energy levels are low. Please hop on my back, to allow me to heal you.”

 

Malaya first put her pouch of riches in Ponta’s storage compartment; at its hip, then mounted it. Ponta turned on its warming green light, giving her the soothing sensation of relief.

 

“I guess this means we're ready to head out,” Sago mentioned.

 

“Where should we go from here?” Binka asked, while everyone was boarding their rides.

 

“I want to see Yakumo,” Malaya said.

 

There was a painful pause. Binka shifted her attention. Everyone had the expressed emotion of grief on them, except Kateal, who didn't understand.

 

“There's something you should know, Malaya,” Sago said. “Yakumo is gone.”

 

Malaya's face was stiff. Kateal gasped, covering her mouth.

 

“Take me to her.”

 

Denial? Why would Malaya ask to see her, if everyone was grieving?

 

“I guess we could visit her… she’s not far from the Ruins of Shinzo,” Kutahl said.

  
  


\------

 

Everyone was making their way towards the ruins. The sounds of galloping hooves, and roaring engines were echoing through the canyons. The sun was high on the second day of travel. Hardly anyone stopped for a break. Kutahl and the kittens had snacks to munch on while on the go. Malaya and Sago were too focused to remember to eat. Binka and Kateal barely ate anything as well.

 

They paused at the site of the ruins. There was pain written on all their faces, knowing what to expect. Malaya was about to go ahead when Sago spoke up.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Sago asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

No more words were spoken. Sago led the way up the hill. Everyone got off their vehicles and made their way on foot. Ponta trailed behind Malaya, staying near, wanting to see Yakumo as well. They came to a clearing looking over the horizon. A grave was at the head, looking over the area. Everyone stopped and stared at the cross.

 

Malaya approached, while everyone stood still. She couldn’t speak. When they told her Yakumo was dead, she still needed proof. Now she had it. Malaya fell to her knees, staring at the grave. What could she say? There was nothing. Tears flowed from her cheeks. Kateal was the first to kneel next to Malaya.

 

“Hello Yakumo, my name is Kateal. I’m honoured to finally meet you. You have a nice group of friends here. All were willing to go to the ends of Enterra for you. Even beyond from what I’ve learned. I never got the chance to meet you, but I heard about your fate of protecting Enterra. I’m so glad you pulled through; I wouldn’t have been able to meet everyone if you didn’t. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.”

 

There was a pause. Sago put a hand on Malaya’s shoulder, but she quickly pulled away.

 

“Malaya?” He asked.

 

“I’m so sorry, Yakumo. This is all my fault. I should have stayed to protect you better. I could have worked something out to better protect you and myself at the same time,” she balled, hitting her fist to the ground.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Malaya. It couldn’t be helped,” Sago said. “Her body couldn’t hold out to the weight of her powers.”

 

Malaya shot her attention to Sago.

 

“If I stayed, she wouldn’t have had to use those powers so much. Lanancuras was a celestial being! With an extra hand, she could have survived.”

 

“Are you saying that we were all too weak to handle him?” Binka asked. Malaya stayed quiet, not sure how to answer that. “You are saying that! We’re all weak to you, aren’t we? Is that why you left Yakumo? Because we were not worth the effort?”

 

“What? No!” Malaya defended. “Why are you asking such idiotic questions?”

 

“So it’s all idiocy now? What else is stupid to you? Do you think we’re below you because we’re so weak?”

 

“Binka!” Sago interrupted, “that’s enough! No need to kick her while she’s down.”

 

“After the way she treated us back in Lunar Cove, and considering she had the power to defeat Lanancuras but never stayed, I say she deserves to be kicked. It’s her fault that Yakumo and Mushra are gone. She could have stayed. She could have helped us!” Binka screamed.

 

Malaya hopped on Ponta’s back and stormed away from the scene. Sago called for her, but she never answered. She was sobbing, unable to control her emotions any longer. Ponta kept going, not stopping until they reached the ruins of Shinzo. They were far from enough from the group when Malaya found a waterfall with a cave behind it. They went far inside before she got off.

 

“They’re better off without me,” she said, lowly.

 

“Grief is powerful thing, Malaya. She’s finding something, or someone, to blame. So now, she’s blaming you because you are the guardian of Enterra. You had to do what you must to protect everyone, not just one particular person. No doubt that she’s important, but if you stayed you would have put the world at more jeopardy because Yakumo would be focused on protecting you, not the world itself, which could have killed her faster,” Ponta explained.

 

“Right now I don’t feel like the guardian of anything. I’ve done nothing but destroy.”

 

“Destruction is just another part of creation. Try to remain positive. It’ll get better, everyone just has to be patient.”

 

Time had passed, the darkness was beginning to settle. Malaya thought about looking for Sago, and the others, again. Perhaps she was gone too long, and everyone was worrying about her. Even though Binka didn’t like her, she still had a heart for everyone else. They shouldn’t worry, especially after all they went through for her.

 

She sighed as she mounted Ponta.

 

“I don’t even know where they might be,” Malaya said, “I don’t even know where I am right now.”

 

“You’re not far from the ruins of Shinzo. Let’s go back to Yakumo’s grave, and hope that we’ll find someone.”

 

Ponta galloped.

 

The spot for Yakumo’s grave was empty, no more people were standing there. No one waited for her. Malaya was saddened that her friends have disappeared, no one but the moonlight to speak with. The winds picked up, as the glow of the crescent moon absorbed into her body. Her eyes closed as the intensity of the glow increased, along with the speed of the wind.

 

Suddenly, Malaya was in a dark space, with only the moon lighting the way. She opened her eyes, seeing Yakumo in front of her.

 

“Yakumo…” she muttered.

 

“I appreciate you coming to visit me. Your loyalty has not gone unnoticed.” Yakumo said.

 

“My loyalty to you is broken. There was nothing I could do to save you.”

 

Yakumo approached her.

 

“You’re wrong. Your loyalty isn’t directly to me, Malaya. I understand your feelings, but your loyalty to Enterra is even greater. You did what was best for everyone. My time on this planet was up, and I was fully prepared. I was 500 years old after all, that’s beyond the normal lifespan of a human being. Please, give Binka some time, and she’ll come to accept you.”

 

“How do I get her to trust me?”

 

“Just be yourself.”

 

Yakumo wrapped her arms around Malaya, holding her until the light consumed her. Suddenly, she was back in reality, looking up at the moon again; relaxing. The wind calmed, and her feet grounded.

 

“It never cease to amaze me to see that,” said a familiar voice, from within the forest to her right. Sago was alone.

 

“It’s just you?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Where is everyone else?”

 

“We sat up camp not far from here. Kateal and I thought it would be best to not be too far, in case you decided to come back.” Sago wrapped his arms around her waist. “I was starting to worry you weren’t going to return.”

 

“I didn’t want to be away from you anymore," she said, shifting her eyes away from his gaze.

 

Sago laid a kiss on her lips, firmly enough to spark a smile across her face. Time definitely could not change the heart of two lovers. When souls meet, they’ll always find a way back to each other. Even though Malaya hated herself for all the things she did while cursed, she was grateful to finally be reunited with her favourite water dragon.


End file.
